I'm not crazy
by LucidDreamers
Summary: Naruto has a rare and server case of insomnia that got worse over the years due to his brothers sudden death. Sasuke is suicidal due to the newly found information about his parents passing. The two are placed into Konoha Mental Hospital and roomed together, will the two learn to trust and prove their sanity? Or be doomed to wander the white walled rooms for their whole life?
1. I'm not crazy

**I don't own Naruto but I own this story :) Rated M for mature themes later on and a fuck ton of cursing and the use of blades and theme's that some people may find disturbing... swearing is fun :) Read at your own risk! This is SasuNaruSasu, don't like? Don't read... you have been warned :D **

**I'm not crazy**

"Naruto..?" Minato said sitting up in bed and glancing at the half opened door. It crack in the door was inhabited by his youngest son, Naruto Uzumaki. "I... I can't sleep, dad" The teenager said and stepped slightly into his parents bedroom. Glancing at the clock next to the bed Minato read the red dotted numbers, the clock read 3:47am. Sighing lightly Minato stood up and walked out the room and into the bathroom while being watched carefully by his son. "Dad..?" Naruto said quietly as Minato opened the mirror and moved some bottles and packets around in the cabinet until he found what he was looking for. "Sleeping pills..?" The shorter blonde asked and looked up at his father who's eyes drifted from his awakening mother to his obviously troubled child, thinking of what to say. "Yes..." was all he managed to get out before his redheaded wife walked around the room over to the two. "Hey mom..." Naruto said quietly as she looked over Minato's shoulder. "Just go back to bed Kushina... I can handle this" the elder said and she shook her head taking the pills out of Naruto's hand and put them back into the packet. "No Minato... We were told not to overdose him" she scolded and Minato nodded. "Overdosed?" Naruto said slightly confused. "The doctor said if it continue's we seek professional help" she said once more and was interrupted by her loud mouthed sun kissed son. "Professional help?!" Naruto blurted out once more and Kushina looked at her husband sadly. "He's sixteen, Minato... He deserves to know" she said slowly and Minato nodded slightly. "So be it... Naruto we have something to tell you" Naruto's father said looking him seriously in the eye. "W-what is it dad?" he stuttered and Minato tapped the bed, telling him to sit down. Naruto did as he was told and looked up at his parents who joined him on the double bed. "What did you need to tell me, mom and dad?" Taking a deep breath Minato explained.

"Naruto do you remember when Kurama died?" Minato started and Naruto nodded, "well ever since that you've never been able to sleep properly at night, we tried everything, early nights, late nights, early mornings, late mornings, but whatever you would always fall sleep really late and wake up a couple hours later. This worried us as parents, so we looked into it more. We started on the internet, we searched what was happening and left it so people would answer. A lot of answers led down to depression but you were always happy no matter how much the death of your brother bothered you. We passed it off as grief and decided to wait a few weeks to see if it changed, it didn't. You still weren't sleeping and your grades were starting to pay for it-" "so that's why you weren't mad when I got that bad report card!" Naruto interrupted and chuckled. Minato gave half a smile and continued. "We went back to the internet and searched some more, this time the results led to insomnia. The symptoms described you perfectly, so we booked a doctors appointment and took you a few days later, that is what that was about and why the doctor was asking about your sleeping habits. He told us you had a slight case of insomnia due to the death of your brother so he gave us some strong sleeping pills that would soon sort out the problem. Not wanting you to know we mushed them up in your food when we fed you, the doctor said they would work just as well. They worked for a while but just recently we realized you were waking up a lot and not being able to fall back asleep, so we contacting the doctor again. The doctor said he had accidentally left out a critical bit of information when he talked to us, you didn't just have a small case of insomnia, you had a very rare case. It was not guaranteed that the sleeping pills would work. We were told that if they were to fail to not overdose because of how strong they were, but to seek professional help... Also known as, putting you into full time health care that would sooth your mind until you are sleeping again, we are sorry for not telling you" Minato finished with a breath. Both eyes were on Naruto, he was still, shocked for that matter. "Y-You think I-I'm crazy... Don't you..." He said slowly, looking down at the floor. "No no of course not!" Minato blurted, "we just want what's best for you, Naruto" Kushina finished. Naruto looked up and locked eye contact with both parents, switching from one set of eyes to the other. Pain was clearly shown in his eyes that such information was being kept from him, but also anger, that his own parents were giving him away. "You're... Wrong" he spat, suddenly shouting "I'M NOT CRAZY!"

**XxX**

**6 months later**

**XxX**

Sasuke Uchiha walked around his room, hands in his hair pulling at the black locks. Turning quickly to face the door as it opened slightly he became face to face with his older brother. "Sasuke..." Sasuke's older brother started but was soon interrupted by the younger "no Itachi... Nothing you can say will make me listen to you" Sasuke said and turned away to face his bed. On the small table next to his alarm clock a framed picture of the two brother's parents smiling sat upon the wood. "Sasuke I couldn't tell you! You were too young to understand!" Itachi spoke gently, trying not to push his brother off the edge, "yet you would rather me find out from a stupid text from your stupid friend?!" Sasuke snapped and Itachi stepped back. Just recently Itachi's phone had buzzed and Sasuke had skipped into the kitchen to get it for his brother, the flashing message on the screen was too much for the young Uchiha to resist so he read it. 'hey tachi just wondering if you want me to baby sit sasuke while you visit your parents graves again on the anniversary of their death, p.s when you going to tell Sasuke?' After finding out Sasuke had dropped the phone and ran screaming to Itachi acusing him of keeping vital information from him. At this point Itachi had no choice but to explain to his brother that their parents had left for a road trip when he was six and died on the way back, Itachi was the first to know and was given the ability to take Sasuke into his own hands but not to tell Sasuke, so Itachi made up a lie that their parents were living in another country to care for a sick realive and would be back in a few years. It had been ten years since he was told and he believed it until that day. It wasn't the most unbelievable lie but it was what Sasuke had grown up being told, so he believed it. "Sasuke you don't understand" Itachi said trying to reason with him but Sasuke shot him down again. "No Itachi, I don't care... You lied, and now I hate you" he spat and turned around glaring into Itachi's eyes. Sighing in defeat Itachi looked at his brother "I'm going to the shop... I'll be back later... Will you be okay on your own?" Sasuke nodded but looked away as a smirk overtook his face. "Alright... Goodbye" Itachi said and left.

Almost as soon as Itachi closed the door Sasuke's face lightened up, he had had the most amazing and foolproof idea ever. "Just two cuts and it will all be over, no Itachi, no lying Itachi... I'll finally see my parents again" Sasuke said to himself as he walked out into the bathroom. The teen had never thought about suicide before but he had seen so many movies where the person cut their wrist or hung themselves so how hard could it be? "Just two cuts and a few minutes..." Sasuke said again as he started to run the bath. Standing still and looking around the bathroom his eyes fell upon his brothers razor and they lit up happily. Grabbing the blue razor he started to take it apart ever so gently as to not cut his finger and cause more mess than he needed to naturally. Once the blades had been extracted from their plastic casing the youngest Uchiha stepped into the hot bath without even taking his clothes off, Sasuke didn't know why he did that it just felt right. Pulling his sleeve up the raven came face to face with his porcelain wrists, his arms were perfectly smooth without a single scratch. "What a waste of a good body" Sasuke said out loud as he grabbed the blade. Shaking slightly he placed the blade on his wrist, closing his eyes he inhaled, as he exhaled he pressed down and brought the blade across. Much to the teens surprise it didn't hurt, in fact it felt more like all his pent up emotions slowly seeped out through the cut, like he finally felt at peace with himself. Doing the same with the other wrist he dropped the blade over the bath and lay down, soaking his wrists into the now bloody water. The raven started to feel weak as the blood flowed out of him, his head felt dizzy and when he opened his eyes his vision was spinning so he closed them again. Smiling lightly to himself at the thought of his brother coming home to a bloody mess in the bathroom with a stone cold brother with no heart beat. He would finally see his parents again.

Itachi walked into the living room searching for his keys, he had been downstairs for the past few minutes searching for them so he could go to the shop. Knowing that he didn't leave them in his room or his brothers room he had only one room left to be searched. The bathroom. Sighing to self he dropped his stuff on the sofa and walked upstairs. Funny, it was more quiet than he thought, he at least expected to hear his brothers soft sniffling but instead, nothing but silence. This was when Itachi felt something was wrong. Speeding up the pace he looked over at the bathroom door, unlocked, that meant Sasuke wasn't in there. Walking into Sasuke's room he was greeted by nothing but silence. "Sasuke..?" Itachi said but nothing but the quiet answered. Walking into his room nobody was there, and their parents long abandoned room was empty. The feeling in the pit of Itachi's stomach only grew. "Sasuke where are you?!" Itachi asked the empty hallway, he couldn't deal with living without his younger brother, Itachi loved Sasuke more than life itself. That was when the penny dropped. Running at full speed towards the bathroom Itachi burst in through the door and his heart missed a beat. Sasuke was passed out in bloody water, a bloody razor blade was laying on the floor next to the bath and the water was crimson. "SASUKE WHAT THE FUCK?!" Itachi bellowed and grabbed his brothers arm and pulled it out the water, it had a deep cut that was still bleeding. "FUCK!" Itachi cursed loudly and pulled the limp body out the water, slipping last minute and dropped him so he hit his head of the bath and woke up slightly. Opening his eyes lightly the younger Uchiha could see thousands of legs and an echoing voice sounding like his brothers. "Is this the... End...?" Sasuke whispered and the voice screamed at him. "NO YOU CRAZY BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" Itachi pulled him out the water and lay him on the floor, grabbing his phone out his pocket he called for an ambulance and wrapped his brothers wrists up in the process. "Crazy...?" sasuke whispered weakly, "I'm not... crazy" and for the younger everything went black as he faintly heard his brother shouting his name as if his life depended on it.

**Done! This was just a thing to introduce the characters back story, I will get into the story next chapter and add some yummy SasuNaru goodness! Please follow review and favorite please! That would be very helpful! And one other thing, should I continue?**


	2. Welcome to rehab

**I am currently suffering from slight writers block so I am so sorry if it's not as good! I have no original idea's but I'm starting to think about them so I hope this is good enough for you all! As usual please review and tell me if it's good or not! That always helps and I love reading the reviews! I would like to give a big thanks to psychrainbow81, SasukeUchihasGuardian, sasunaruhadmelike, Naruto7771 and KH freak 813 for reviewing and making me smile! Also fine I give in to you, you win! I will write the bloody dialogue on a separate line! You all win! heh... ON WITH THE STORY!**

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly. There was a big light burning in the sky causing him to instantly shut them again. Was this heaven? Or maybe hell? Or perhaps... The young Uchiha's thought were instantly cut off by a loud beeping on his left side once his hearing comes back. Defiantly not heaven. Moving his arms slightly he realized they were tied up, not sure what to though. Trying once more to open his eyes he managed to get used to the bright light as his eyes drifted down to his arms. They were bandaged up and a needle sticking into his inner elbow. That was when all his memories came back.

_Itachi pulled him out the water and lay him on the floor, grabbing his phone out his pocket he called for an ambulance and wrapped his brothers wrists up in the process. "Crazy...?" sasuke whispered weakly, "I'm not... crazy" and for the younger everything went black as he faintly heard his brother shouting his name as if his life depended on it._

Itachi had saved him. His own brother who caused it in the first place because he never told him about his parents passing. Turning his attention back to the ceiling Sasuke sighing slightly, he was in pain and his wrists hurt a lot. Suddenly the door opened and a familiar voice entered his ears.

"Sasuke!" The voice belonged to Itachi.

"I...Itachi...?" Sasuke said slowly, his voice was croaky and sore.

"Oh Sasuke!" Itachi bawled, "it's okay we're gonna get you help" the elder Uchiha was holding Sasuke's wrist and trying not to cry.

"I don't need help!" sasuke snapped and sat up, only to have his head pound and his vision spin.

"Sasuke please lie down" a deep voice spoke, getting closer. Turning to see Sasuke came face to face with a man, a middle aged man with big floppy white hair and a mask over his nose and mouth, he had a scar on his left eye and seemed to be smiling at him being awake.

"Hello Sasuke, my name is Kakashi and welcome to rehab!"

"REHAB?!" Sasuke managed to croak out before hearing Kakashi chuckle and lean over to him.

"Yes Sasuke, this is the best place for you right now, you are a danger to yourself and we need to save your life encase you do anything stupid again..." Kakashi said slowly as if Sasuke couldn't hear him or understand him. Sasuke simply grumbled and turned his head away from Kakashi. "Suit yourself" Kakashi said sighing "but you're going to rest all day today and then tomorrow we're going to show you around and show you to your room, Itachi follow me.." Itachi stood up and whispered his goodbyes to Sasuke before walking out sadly with Kakashi without complaint. Sasuke rolled over onto his arm, baring the pain, and thought to himself. 'So I'm gonna be here all day..? Might as well sleep it off' Sasuke thought and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

**XxX**

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

I woke up again the next day, the room was cold and I could smell a familiar 'dead person' smell that I always get in hospitals. Creepy right? I remembered Kakashi saying he would come back but in honesty I'm surprised that he isn't sat at the end of the bed watching me sleep, seems like the guy that would do that. The next minute a man walked in, but it wasn't Kakashi, he had long black hair, pale white skin and snake like features. Okay so maybe this is the guy that will be standing at the end of my bed cause fuck does he creep me out with that scary smirk!

"Ah you're awake" he said and advanced closer to me, not taking my eyes off him I never said a word, the fear was getting to me. Laughing slightly evilly he continued talking. "My name is Orochimaru and I will be your doctor, Kakashi is in a meeting so he will not be walking you around the hospital, I will be." I listened to him and nodded but don't be fooled, I don't want to be walked around a psycho house with a creepy snakeish pervert no matter how much it seems like I do. He walked closer to be and took my blood pressure, smiling at the results he took the needle out my arm and held out a hand almost as if to say 'I'm a nice person' but I knew that that wasn't what it was meant to be like. Pushing his hand out the way I climbed out of bed myself, falling over my feet slightly and using the wall for balance, no way was I going to lean on him. Chuckling again Orochimaru spoke some more "come on Sasuke, we have a time limit." Personally I found it creepy the way he stretched out his 'S's like a snake, what is this guy?

After walking around the hospital for a bit I became known to where the Kitchen was, where group would be held, where the older kids dorms were, where the daycare was, why there is a daycare in a mental hospital is beyond me to begin with, where the lounge was and finally where my room is, well actually we're walking there now. While on the way to my room I looked around, the hallway was filled with doors and corridors leading off into other places, something told me I was going to get lost a shit ton here... Well crap. Finally we reached my room and I opened the door, stepping inside and watching as Orochimaru walked away. I walked into the room and looked around. There was two beds, one was a mess of blankets and pillows and full of bits of food, two desks, one was cluttered with paper and pens and everything, there was also a bunch of fox plushies on the floor and the room was an absolute mess! Looking around I saw a lump in the bed, I figured it was clothes or something but when it jumped up, got caught in the blankets, and fell face first onto the floor I swear I had a mini heart attack. The blanket monster groaned and rolled out the way of the covers and showed itself. In fact it was actually a he. The boy had dull blonde hair and grey eyes with a bit of blue in them, he had sun kissed skin that was slowly turning pale and had bags under his eyes, does this kid ever sleep? He advanced towards me and help out his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Rare case of insomnia! I can't sleep even if I wanted to!" He said and I nervously took his hand and shook it. Why was he being so friendly? We just met after all, and why is he giving away what he did to get put in this mad house? Does he really think we can be friends? We're polar opposites! He has blonde hair, I have black, he has grey that probably used to be blue eyes and I have dark brown, he has tanned skin and I'm like a porcelain doll, does he really think we can get along? He looked at me as if he was waiting for something, what was he waiting for? Oh yeah... My name.

"Sasuke Uchiha" I said slowly and quietly, "suicide attempt..." Naruto seemed to study me as if he was trying to figure something out or read my mind. I looked at him questionably and he shook his head.

"No I was just curious on why you would try and die, you look like you've got everything you want..."

"Yeah well everything but parents" I don't know why I was telling him this, we just met and suddenly I've blurted out my problem and the fact I was trying to die? What was wrong with me? I really need to use my filter better. His eyes widened at what I said and nodded, walking back to his bed. Suddenly thinking of a question I reached forward and grabbed his arm, he turned around shocked and looked at me, almost fearing what I was going to do.

"If you're an insomniac then why were you sleeping before I came in?" I asked,

"I wasn't, I was lying in my bed, it gives me the idea that I'm sleeping... Stupid right?"

"of course not, if that's what makes you happy then go for it" why was I giving him advise? I don't even know him! Stop it Sasuke what are you doing? The blonde just smiled and nodded, pulling his arm back and going to sit on his bed. Did I make him uncomfortable? Dammit first time talking to someone without wishing them dead and I already fuck it up, way to go uchiha. Moving over to the other bed that wasn't cluttered with crap I smiled to myself, I felt like I wasn't alone, after all I was in a giant building with people who have all sorts of problems, could I really get singled out here? Probably not. At that sudden moment my stomach made the loudest noise possible, embarrassed slightly I chuckled when Naruto looked over at me.

"Hungry?" He asked and I nodded, after all I never had anything to eat yesterday or today, smiling he spoke again and stood up "follow me, I'll get you your breakfast!" I stood up off my bed and followed him out the room down the maze of corridors until we reached the kitchen. There was a few people in there but not too many. There was a redhead with black eyes and a dude with a bowel hair cut eating cereal together, a boy with a pink haired stick and a few older people that I didn't pay attention to. Following Naruto into the depth of the kitchen he climbed on a counter and rummaged around in the back of the cupboard.

"This is where they hide the ramen! It's so good! Ooo they have tomato I think!" he reached further in but seemed to lose his balance slightly as suddenly in slow motion he fell and was falling towards me! I didn't have enough time to move out the way and protect myself being the selfish bastard I am, he fell onto me and I fell backwards and smacked my head of the counter, I felt blood dripping off my head, how hard did I fall? I felt my head going dizzy as I watched as the world started to darken. I saw Naruto's confused face and worried face as his voice started to drone out.

"Sasuke?! Sasuke! Oh god I'm so sorry! Someone help!" I heard before my world went black. But this time I didn't want to die, this time I actually felt like I belonged, like I was surrounded of people like me! This time I was willing to fight for my life! And that was exactly what I was going to do!

**Oooo what does everyone think? I had writers block so this was hard to type but I did it! I'm sorry if it's not as good quality I will be improving the chapters and hoping not to get writers block, but I will be choosing my options soon for school so that's hard and so much drama... Hope you enjoyed this chapter, what a plot twist? sasuke doesn't want to die anymore! Dammit Naruto what have you done to sasuke! Cx oh well read on when I update next! Please review and thank you so much for reading! This is it from me for now and remember follow your dreams! 3 xoxo**

**A/N: if you are reading this because it says I updated I didn't update I simply changed it slightly so it fitted the next chapter I had in mind and made a bit more sense.. Damned writers block is good so yay! Updates will be better, also check out my sasuke x itachi fic before the dawn! **


	3. Meet your therapist

**Guess who's updating?! Me! I am currently going to try and make longer chapters using the small information I have about the plan spread out over a few days because of school, I am currently going to be choosing my options for year 10 soon and I'm think of doing triple science, Spanish and performing arts... Don't know why but it seems like these would benefit me the most! Not like any of you actually give a shit about my personal life... Or at least what is left of it... Well anyway I will try my ultimate hardest to update for everyone but I can't promise anything as life is hard right now, mentally and physically so wish me luck with everything, I don't wanna grow old and die yet! I don't own naruto but I own this story... Please review! On with the story! Hope you're all enjoying it so far! Told in first person to Sasuke!**

* * *

><p><strong>XxX<strong>

My head was bouncing and my eyes wouldn't open. I could hear breathing and some faint rustling going on but I couldn't be quite sure if what I was hearing was in fact real or just my imagination being too active due to the blow to the head I received earlier from my over hyper and apparently dangerous roommate Naruto. Forcing my eyes open I was half expecting to be in the hospital part of the place but my eyesight only showed a dark room and a ceiling, does this mean I'm not in the infirmary? Once my eyes started to work again I made out some shapes in the dark that soon seemed to be lit by some light escaping through the closed curtains in the corner of the room. At this point I realized that I was in fact not in the infirmary but in my dorm with my blonde danger of a roommate pacing around awaiting my awakening. After sensing eyes on him I watched as he ran over to me blurting out some words that kinda mashed together in one big vomit of noise. Not pleasant.

"C-Calm down, dobe" I managed to croak out. Hearing my own voice sounding like a disabled frog kinda made me feel like I should drink more water through the day but right now I had bigger problems.

"I am so so so sorry Sasuke!" I heard Naruto blurting out, the only words that I was able to understand and my killing headache didn't make it easy.

"I said calm down... Stop your worrying I'm perfectly fine..."

"but you're not! I don't know what I'll do! I am really sorry you have to understand that I didn't mean for this to happen!" _Is this kid still going on? I know it was an accident, dammit Naruto shush! _I knew that if I didn't act fast the kid would refuse to shut up till I die from an exploding headache, so I did the only thing I knew that would work to calm a situation, I shouted.

"DAMMIT NARUTO SHUT UP!" I blurted out and suddenly everything changed. His worried expression turned. Naruto looked at me, clearly shocked, but also clearly upset, he had a small frown on his face and his azure eyes shook slightly. _Was I going to make the kid cry?_ He kept his eyes on me and his shocked expression disappeared leaving me staring at an intensely upset blonde who looked like he could fall onto the floor in fits of tears any moment.

"Naruto..." I said, my voice was soft and calming._ I don't know why I said his name, normally I would laugh in the faces of everyone who felt pain. _Deep down I knew why I had said his name, deep down I knew things would change for the better or worse I wasn't sure, the whole thing just hasn't surfaced yet. Despite not knowing what was going to change, I knew for a fact about what I felt while looking into his sad eyes. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in a while, since the death of my parents. I felt guilt. I felt a slight bit of guilt for the blonde in the pit of my stomach when I saw how much I really scared him for shouting. I had never intended to make the kid fear me, I just wanted him to shut up!

"It's fine! I do get kinda annoying, I just wanted you to know I was truly sorry..." he said smiling and returning to his bouncy happy self, well almost. _Don't bother pretending, I can see through your act... Stupid dobe. _

"I have therapy now anyway... Wish me luck?" I asked, trying to make a civil and not awkward conversation with the kid who I pitied after just meeting a few hours ago, what had gotten into me? I looked up at Naruto and he gave a small happy smile, this one I could tell he was trying really hard. It kinda felt like I was worth something to someone, even if it was someone I met a few hours ago, it still felt good.

"Good luck, teme!" Naruto said and put his thumb up in front of me, grinned wildly and closed one eye. Despite calling me a bastard I felt generally glad that he wished me luck, I was defiantly going to have to do further research on why the blonde idiot hid a sad smile all because I looked a bit worried. _Did he think I was going to hit him? I wonder what happened before he came here... What could of made him so scared? _I shrugged off the thought and nodded to Naruto before standing up and exiting the room, walking down a hall of corridors before finally coming to the one I was searching for. Therapy room 502.

**XxX**

I knocked on the door, checking the watch I had placed on my wrist before leaving. It read the correct time for my appointment, so why wasn't anyone opening the door? I had been in one of these before, they are small little cubes with a desk and some seats, it's claustrophobic but comfy at the same time, weird right? After no reply for about two minutes I tested the handle: unlocked. So as any normal person would, I walked in and looked around. The little cube was empty but it looked quite nice. It had a baby blue love seat with some red and white spotty cushions places lazily on the love seat. Looking over at the desk I saw it half organised and half cluttered with pointless stuff, it had books all over the desk and books in a small bookshelf in the corner of the room. The laptop on the desk had stickers over the front of it looking like a five year old **(A/N: or me) **owned the thing, I mean what kind of growing person sticks stickers on a laptop?!

Groaning slightly I moved closer to the desk to observe what type of person worked in here. There was one half really neat and tidy with normal things needed to do therapy things, excuse me for not knowing what it's called, while the other side was filled with crap and almost looked like the person didn't give a shit about what they worked in. It almost seemed like two people worked in this room. At that moment the door opened and two middle aged men walked in, one I remembered from the infirmary as Kakashi, but the other I had never seen before. The two looked at me and Kakashi smiled.

"Sasuke this is my colleague and partner and also Naruto's therapist Iruka" Kakashi said introducing me to the man. The man had dark brown hair tied up and a scar across his face, I wonder how he got it.

"Hi!" Iruka said and looked at me, I gave a brief smile and Iruka chuckled.

"You're here for therapy right? Good, take a seat and I will be with you in a moment" Kakashi said and whispered something to Iruka before the man walked out and Kakashi sat down on a chair in front of me and smiles brightly. "So Sasuke... My name is Kakashi Hatake, I am twenty seven and have a boyfriend and enjoy reading make out paradise in my spare time, now it's your turn." I looked at him and thought about what I was going to say. _Would it be worth it? Should I bother hiding anything? Was there a point to hiding anything? He seems like a honest man... Oh what the heck._

"I am Sasuke Uchiha... I am sixteen... I am single and hate everybody and I don't trust people after trusting my brother who kept the biggest secret ever from me that my parents were dead so I tried to kill myself because I hate him and hate myself for being so stupid and not being able to help them!" I blurted out for some strange reason. I don't know why I just told Kakashi what happened. I don't know why I trust him. Wait do I trust him? I don't know...

"Oh Sasuke..." Kakashi said quietly and moved slightly closer to me, I knew that I didn't need his sympathy though. I reached my hand out as if to say 'don't' but Kakashi didn't pay any attention and pushed his hands back down and looked at him in the eyes. "Sasuke you need to talk to me about this okay? We are here to help you"

"I don't need help! I'm not crazy! I won't take any of your pills!" I shouted and closed my eyes tightly knowing that if I didn't look at him in eyes then he can't control me. Kakashi sighed and looked at his desk, standing up and walking over to one of the draws and writing something down.

"Sasuke you have to listen to me, you aren't crazy you just need a bit of support at the moment and that is why you are here" Kakashi said slowly and looked at Sasuke again, "I am not planning on making you talk I was just hoping to get to know you slightly before our next session but it seems you are not in the mood to talk... So we will end our session early so you can settle in but after each session we give our suicidal and depressed patients a special anti depressant so they don't go back to the room all sad after unlocking their life story..." he said and grabbed a needle full of blue liquid.

"What is that?!" I blurted out, not liking the idea of having a suspicious liquid being injected into me.

"It is just an anti depressant, I promise it will only make you a bit happy, nothing else or it wouldn't be allowed... Do you trust me?" Kakashi asked and I sighed, nodding slightly as he walked over to me and took my arm. He pulled the top off the needle and pressed it into my limp arm, I sighed slightly in a small amount of pain but other than that remained emotionless. Chuckling slightly Kakashi injected the liquid into my arm then took the needle back out. "All done!"

I sat still for a minute, waiting for the anti depressant to kick in. After five minutes I started to feel my head going cloudy and I stood up, falling back almost instantly as the world started to spin and I felt my legs going weak at the knees. "Kakashi what is this?!" I tried to shout but ended up slurring and sounding drunk.

"Well this usually doesn't have the effect on the others..." Kakashi said and looked at the label again. "Oh yeah this is the newest form of medicine we'd be giving to the alcoholics... It does all the things alcohol does except from poison your body..." Kakashi said chuckling. I can't believe he drugged me like that!

"You knew about this didn't you?!" I slurred again and the cheeky smirk I made out showed I was right. I glared as hard as I could but ended up sighing and trying to stand up. "I'm going back to the room... I'll find my way myself" I slurred and felt my way out the door and fell onto the stone floor groaning slightly in more pain as me knee's met the floor. I heard Kakashi's chuckle as I felt my way up the wall and started my long mission back to the dorm. This would be a long night.

**XxX**

I stumbled into the room and instantly, once again and for the third time on the way back, lost my balance and met the floor with a bump.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted jumping up and helping me get my balance, I guessed he had been lying down and thinking about everything when I came into the room in a drunken state. "What happened?! Is Kakashi your therapist Kakashi? Did he give you some weird blue liquid?!" Naruto blurted out and I nodded drunkenly. Naruto only chuckled "he did that to Gaara, it is the way he sees what you're really like, I have the boyfriend, Iruka... He's pretty cool" I only nodded, nodding being the only thing I couldn't mess up in this state of mind.

"I figured... Kakashi said something about Iruka being your therapist..."

"did he say anything else?"

"no why?"

"no reason..."

I knew for some reason he was hiding something, it was the way he spoke. Like there was something he didn't want me to know about. Oh well, I didn't really care that much either way. I tried to move towards my bed but instead fell forward onto Naruto and I was on top. Great I've only known him about a day and I've just nearly raped the poor kid! Well that's not true at all I just fell on him because my legs hate me but you know... I looked lazily down at Naruto and laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry" I managed to slur out before feeling my head fail and I lay my head on his chest to stop the bounding. I have never been drunk before so this was a complete new experience to me and I can't say it was easy to control a slightly drugged body.

"S-sasuke what are you..?" Naruto said and I shushed him by flopping my hand onto his face.

"Shhh... My head..." I said quietly and closed my eyes so the light didn't get to me. I swear I felt Naruto's heart beat faster... But then again I am kinda drunk right now so I am probably hearing things, after all the kids straight right? So what should it matter if a sexy and irresistible boy to every teen girls dream is lying on him?

I felt Naruto chuckle and push me up, but at this point I didn't have a problem with being carried to bed, I was too 'drunk' and too tired to argue so I let the blonde pick me up and throw me on my bed... He could of been a bit nicer to me about it!

Naruto walked back over to his bed and lay down thinking about everything. I heard him whispering some things to himself that I couldn't make out but soon darkness took over my sight as I fell asleep for the second time today, wait how long did I sleep for before?! I remember seeing it being 7pm on Kakashi's clock... Why am I sleeping so much?! Ah screw it I'll think about that tomorrow, right now I'm tired.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! This was mainly for my best friend Katelyn who I promised I would update and here it is! Love you Katelyn ;) I tried to put some cuteness into this and yeah... Please review and favourite and everything else! Also check out my other stories! Remember to follow your dreams! 3 xoxo**


	4. Time for group

**Wow it's a bloody miracle, sorry for the late update, last weekend I was out with my friends and sleeping, this weekend I was with my boyfriend (I'll say boyfriend.. transgender girlfriend.. I've confused myself now XD) and I am going to stay up all night to get this up for you's! I've just been so busy with school and everything! Oh and update~ I'm going to comic con this year! woo woo well actually it's yorkshire cosplay con.. April 4th... So I suggest getting tickets or searching for it! It's in england, heck I might be able to meet some of you :D Um yeah so all through this week I have been singing 'Giving up, giving up, Cant write fanfic anymore~ Giving up, giving up, I'm so sleepy and so bored~ I dont care what fans are going to say, Wait another week~ Review hate never bothered me anyway' and I'm not even sorry! XD alright Trist (if you didn't know I'm also trans so I will be referring to myself as Tristan) on with the story! Naruto doesn't belong to me sadly but this story does! please review if you like! All reviews are loved! :D Told in Naru's POV for a change!**

* * *

><p>I woke up as the sun came through the sides of the blackout curtains. I looked over at the digital clock and sighed, it had been about three hours since I actually fell asleep? Today was going to be a long day. Swinging my feet over the bed I glanced over at Sasuke, he was my new roommate and seemed to have a lot of issues with people. Sasuke had come to the hospital about 6 months after me, he had been took into the room by Orochimaru and seemed more confused about the surroundings than when I was, and I was pretty hateful towards it. Sasuke had come into the room looking like a lost soul, like he had only just figured out something life threatening. I still remember him telling me how his parents were dead, honestly it explained a lot, how he had the hurt and empty look in his eyes, the 'tough guy' stance, like he wasn't planning on letting anyone in easily. I can't say we were all that different.<p>

A knock on my room door brought me out of my thoughts and I sleepily staggered over to the door. Pulling it open I saw my all time favourite nurse from this place, a young woman named Shizune, she was in a relationship with the head medic and brought everyone's medication when they wake up and before they go to bed. She was the kindest to me and we bonded over a short period of time, allowing me to settle in. I knew I could always find her in the infirmary and I could always talk to her if something was bothering me. To begin with she got more out of me than my private therapist, Iruka, but I soon warmed up to him as well after realizing that the only was out was to prove I'm not crazy.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun, sleep well?" She asked, smiling brightly and handing me a bottle of water and two round pills. Taking them and swallowing them, washing the medication down with a swig of bottled water I shrugged.

"I got about three hours, maybe three and a half at a push" I said sleepily and watched as Shizune nodded and wrote it down. The reason I take pills in the morning is to increase my strength as I hardly sleep so normally I would be really weak, these give me the strength of an average person.. Well I'm getting there, I can lift things and walk places without becoming out of breath... I know what you're thinking, how could I lift Sasuke? Well the kid isn't that heavy to begin with so... Yeah! The pills at night help me sleep, when I first got here I was nervous so I would go days without sleep before passing out due to lack of rest where my body basically gave up and all went limp. It would happen a lot but I found some peace here, the staff are nice, well most of them, and the people here can be fun to be around, especially Kiba! I would defiantly say Kiba is my best friend... A lot of people here are here because their family believes there is something wrong with them but some have serious issues. Oh talking about my friends I have group today, I wonder if Sasuke would like them.

I watched as Shizune walked out again and I closed the door, sighing lightly and going into the bathroom. I would kill to see my appearance in the morning but they don't have mirrors in the dorms, only in the therapist offices, due to cutters and suicidal kids... Like Sasuke and Gaara... I think they might get along. Gaara is depressed and cuts a lot so he usually tries to cut his skin with whatever he can find. He has been put into solitary a lot and is constantly being followed by staff and has to eat with a plastic knife and fork, but he still managed to draw blood by snapping it and digging it into his arm. Changing my minds subject from Gaara to Sasuke I stripped and stepped into the shower, feeling relaxed as the warm water falls down my back. Questions raced through my head as I washed my hair and stared at the dull wall. Like would it kill them to get some colour in here? It's so boring. I kept questioning Sasuke's past even after I got out the shower and pulled on some loose black sweats and a orange T-shirt and stepped out the bathroom back into the bedroom, only to see Sasuke awake and lying on his bed examining a fox plushy that belonged to me.

After realizing I was there he instantly scoffed and threw the plushy over at the other side of my room. I chuckled at this finding it quite interesting, why was he so engrossed by the plushy? Does he like foxes? I know I do... Hm I question him.. What is going on in that big head of his?

"Morning!" I said cheerfully shrugging off the thoughts and tried to make a conversation instead. Sasuke just scoffed again and stood up, pushing me out the way and walking into the bathroom, locking the door. "Not a morning person right?" I asked through the door knowing fine well I was the exact same. It will take him a while to warm up to everyone but maybe, just maybe he could fit in here.

Humming a slight tune to myself I towel dried my dull blonde hair and through the bland towel across the room and lay on my bed, picking up the fox plushy that Sasuke threw and looked it over. "Why was Sasuke interested in you?" I asked the plushy, don't question me, and then smiled and hugged the small stuffed kitsune. I questioned why of all my plushes did Sasuke pick up my favourite one? I had named this one Kurama and it was my favourite because it was slightly redder than the other orange ones and had nine tails instead of one. When I had went shopping with my parents it had been a mistake, it wasn't meant to of been made, the shop keeper explained that the makers had messed it up but nobody wanted it. I felt bad for it, yes it was just a plushy but it didn't mean it had to be forgotten about, so I bought it and payed normal price for it, and got my parents to buy the others I have. The nine tailed fox plush had been my favourite from the start, but was it because of the nine tails had Sasuke picked it up? So many questions not enough answers.

Once again being pulled from my thoughts I looked over at the bathroom door as Sasuke walked out, his hair dripping wet still, and he was wearing some black sweats and a black T-shirt. I could see his bandages were wet so he would have to get them put back on but would get into a shit ton of trouble. I know this because when Gaara wet his bandages he got shouted at for being careless when he was told to not get them wet because the stitches were healing and he could die, but it didn't seem Sasuke cared.

"You're gonna get pulled you know" I said standing up as he sat down on his bed and looked at the floor.

"Yeah? So?" He said looking up at me questionably. I sighed and tried to explain how he would get killed for wetting the bandages when there was still a chance of him bleeding out, but he didn't seem to give a shit. Dammed careless bastard!

Sighing I simply said, "let me redo your bandages so you don't get shouted at on your first or second day alright?"

"Actually it's my third!" he said and then smirked at me but in the end he sighed and gave a small nod, not really caring what happened if or if not he got them redone. Smiling slightly I jumped up and walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet and pulled out a role of bandage and walked back in. Holding out my hand Sasuke gave my his wrists where I undid the bandages and looked at his cuts. Just two deep cuts embedded into his once flawless porcelain wrists. After checking over the stitches I made sure that they weren't going to suddenly break and start exploding with blood, fountain style, before taring the bandage role with my teeth and wrapping up one wrist at a time. Making sure I tie it so it doesn't come undone and doesn't get in the way and doesn't have any bits hanging out to get caught on chairs and people and... You get the point.

"Done!" I said happily and Sasuke pulled his wrists back and checked them over. The raven made a small sound that I'm almost certain was meant to be a 'thanks' but I wasn't perfectly sure so I didn't say anything after it, instead I explained how we had group first and we really had to get a move on. Nodding Sasuke stood up and walked out the room after me as we headed for our group session, both curious on how it would go and if anything new would arise. Little did we know that this wasn't even the begging of something extraordinary. **(A/n: always wanted to say that :3)**

**XxX**

I walked down the halls with Sasuke, both of us alone in our thoughts as we walked in comfortable silence. At least I thought it was comfortable silence. Eventually we came upon the big double doors that showed the group room and I pushed it open, stepping inside.

"Morning you two" said today's group leader, due to the voice I was guessing it was Kakashi. Looking up I noticed the white haired man sat with a circle of people. Yup today would be interesting. I went and sat down in an empty chair and gave small waves to all my friends who waves back slightly. Sasuke followed and awkwardly sat next to me avoiding all the looks and stared at the floor. "Now everyone, today we have a new member of our group so please meet Sasuke! Now as everyone knows whenever there is a new person we will all stand up and introduce ourselves to them, stating our name, age and something we like, as usual I will start!" Standing up Kakashi did just that. "My name is Kakashi, I am twenty seven and enjoy reading romantic novels."

"Especially the explicit ones" someone said causing the group to chuckle lightly and Kakashi to look at everyone with embarrassed eyes, if it wasn't for his mask I'm sure you could see his blush.

"Yeah yeah real smart now do continue, Gaara you're up next" Kakashi said. Gaara nodded and stood up, he had blood red hair and green eyes, and a red symbol over his left eye looking like the kanji for 'love'.

"My name is Gaara and I am seventeen and enjoy blood and cutting.. It brings a rush to my body and it helps me deal with the pain of everyday..." Gaara said and sat down, a boy with long brown hair and white eyes stood up.

"My name is Neji... I am also seventeen and enjoy reading manga and spending time with my boyfriend, I am perfectly normal but my family put me in here because I came out gay and they are stuck in the old times" Neji sat down and took Gaara's hand in his, Sasuke noticed this. Teenager after teenager stood up and introduced themselves.

"My name is Kiba! 15 and I like Akamaru my dog!"

"Shino.. 15... Insects..."

"Shikamaru, 18, and sleep.."

"My name is Ino and I like flowers, oh and I'm 14!"

"Sakura... 14... and I like to be skinny"

"I am Sai... I am sixteen... I like drawing"

"Choji! 18! food!"

"My name is Lee and I am 15 and I like being fit!"

Soon it was my turn, so I stood up and looked at Sasuke as I spoke.

"Hello! I am Naruto, I am 16 years of age and like collecting plushy s! My favourite is the nine tailed fox Kurama! And I also like making friends!" I said happily and looked around at everyone who I had grown to trust, I knew that I had brought slight happiness to each of the people here, and I hoped that I could bring happiness to Sasuke as well. Sitting back down I watched as Sasuke stood up, eager to see his interests.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha... I am 16 as well... I like getting revenge on people and making them feel the same pain they put on others... I have a hard wall that nobody will get through, but I will protect the ones who mean most to me with my life... That is why I believe I am normal and don't belong here."

Sasuke's little speech had gotten everyone's attention, especially mine. If he didn't like anyone then who would he protect? What did he mean by that? Was there anyone here he was willing to protect? No he just met everyone.. It's his third day and he still hasn't been open to anyone. Can't say I blame him though, it took me weeks on end to even open up to Shizune, so I can't put pressure on him.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I had sat through everyone's brief info not really caring, even when it came to mine I didn't really care. Yet after I was done talking everyone seemed interested in me, especially Naruto. Has nobody here ever heard of someone like me? Someone who strives for mental peace? Hm... How different is this place from the outside world..? Do I even want to know the answer? I looked over at Kakashi once he cleared his throat, obviously eager to start the session, and soon the others did as well.

"Alright!" He started, "today we will be acting out a simple way of kindness, you are to walk up to everyone at least once, shake their hand, and tell them something you like, try and keep the conversation going for as long as you can, this will be good for some of you that don't get along that well and for you Sasuke, who hasn't met anyone other than Naruto!"

**Normal P.O.V because I just went off writing in third person and I'm too lazy to change it **

**(not even sorry)**

Everyone nodded in understanding and once Kakashi gave the signal moved the chairs out the way and started looking for a partner to talk to. Kiba went to Neji. Ino and Sakura paired together. Lee went to talk to Kakashi as Shikamaru chatted to Choji, leaving Gaara Sai Sasuke and Naruto looking at each other. Gaara stepped up first and went over to Sasuke and held out his hand. "Gaara, nice to meet you" nodding Sasuke took his hand and shook it.

"Sasuke" he replied and Gaara have a small smile.

"Why are you here?"

"Suicide attempt"

"No way! Same!"

"Is that something to be proud of?"

"no but it's nice to meet someone who understands your goals"

"okay point taken gingy"

"it's not ginger! It's red!"

"Blood orange"

"hey!"

"They seem to be getting along" Sai said looking at Naruto and holding his hand out. "I'm Sai, as you already know" Sai said and Naruto cracked a smile, and took his hand shaking it.

"Naruto, as you already know!" Naruto said and the two exchanged smiles before Sai cracked a terrible joke and sent the two into fits of childish giggles. Sai took this as an opportunity to back Naruto up against a wall and stand in the way where there is someone with their back against the wall and this person has their hand on the wall and their arm stretched so they're looking down at them? yeah that. Sai had had his eye on the blonde sun god for a while now, the way he was always smiling no matter what made Sai got nuts for him. Naruto had perfect skin and his hair used to be bright blonde. Sai knew that if he tried hard enough to win Naruto's heart then maybe he could help him get over his insomnia so they could both be freed and could live a normal life together and raise a family due to adoption. The raven had everything planned out.

Naruto looked up at Sai who was leaning over him and laughed awkwardly, knowing that he wanted to get out of this as quick as possible before things got out of hand.

"We should try and talk to other people..." Naruto said and Sai chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah... Kakashi said to try and talk to someone as long as possible... And I'm going to do that..."

Naruto shivered as Sai placed his hand on Naruto's cheek and leaned closer to him. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut Naruto knew how this would end up, it had happened once and he knew there was a chance of it happening again. Suddenly he found himself wishing for something totally unexpected, and the blonde had no idea why he was thinking that, but he was, and he hoped it would happen. Naruto knew if it did happen then he would question it later, but not once did Naruto stop repeating the words in his head. _Sasuke.. Help me! _It was almost as if the blonde was mentally signalling for his raven roommate to save him. Wait he kinda was. It was that moment when Sai was meant to kiss Naruto and drag him off somewhere when nothing touched his lips other than a gush of wind.

Sasuke had been talking to Gaara when the redhead pointed out Naruto's scared facial expression and Sasuke didn't question why but knew he had to do something. So the raven ran over and punched Sai in the side of the head before he could touch his roommate.

_I did say I would make people feel the pain they put on others. _Sasuke thought to himself as he sat on Sai's stomach and punched him again.

_But I also said I would only protect those who mean a lot to me. _Sasuke said to himself again as he kept delivering blows to Sai's face.

_Does this mean I care about the blonde bastard that fell on me and nearly bust my brains out? _By now people were crowding around as Sasuke almost broke Sai's face even more.

_Does this mean...? _"SAUSKE! STOP IT!" Gaara shouted as he tried to pull his new friend off the pervert.

_That we're friends...? _Gaara managed to pull Sasuke off Sai completely and let the rest of the group take him to the infirmary while he took the mission of trying to calm Sasuke down while Naruto left with Iruka for therapy.

"Why did you hit Sai? He does this to Naruto all the time!" Gaara said and Sasuke gave a small weak smile, a small weak but true smile.

"I hit Sai... Because Naruto is my friend... And I won't let Sai hurt him."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT?! Sasuke has just said that he and Naruto were friends?! What is this sudden act of kindness? What drew Sasuke to Naruto? Why is he being friendly when they're just met? Surely there must be a logical reason to this! There must be! Maybe it's just a chemical attraction that was bound by a special bond that nobody can break? Okay I'm thinking into this waaaay to much... Stay tuned to find out why in hell Sasuke thinks they're friends I mean come on! There has to be a valuable reason behind why the 'I hate everyone because I'm a moody emo bastard with a lorry up my ass' uchiha is being friends to the 'I love life and everyone' Uzumaki! Stay tuned to see what roller coaster of emotions our favourite nut cases are in for! And I hope you all know how much mental strength it took me to do this... -checks time: 2:37am- yup totally worth it... I'm gonna be tired tomorrow at school for you guys, feel appreciated! I'm joking I love you all! I love all my readers and reviewers! Remember to follow your dreams! <strong>


	5. Sad teens with happy faces

**Hello everyone! I have some news for everyone who enjoys reading this story and is planning on staying by me till the end! I will be updating every week (trying to) on Saturday or early Sunday morning at like 3am, it really depends on what time I start writing ^^" So yeah... I don't really have much to say in this except for I got my hair cut and I'm being bullied into updating when I really cba to even move from my position in my bed where I'm half asleep watching Markiplier... Don't question me! Well I can't say much more other than Naruto doesn't belong to me but this story does and there will be some weird things in this chapter that some people might find disturbing so read at your own risk... Also this is in a mental hospital/rehab so you can't scream at me "EEW WHY PUT THAT IN YOU SICKO!" because I will simply reply with "because I'm as sick as the guy in outlast who likes to have bum fun with dead guys" ...yeah okay this is gonna get weird so I'm just gonna continue typing.. ON WITH THE STORY! damn I love the line thing under this... it's just so separating *w* Also back to Sasuke's POV! leave me a thing saying if I should write it more in Sasu's POV, Naru's, or third person... Just so I know haha! I need to stop**

* * *

><p>After my fight with Sai where I practically ripped his face off I got sent to Kakashi's office to discuss my 'anger issues' and ended up having breakfast brought to me in the porn addicted annoying ass therapists office. Not fun. I spend the whole morning in Kakashi's damned office talking about how to control my 'anger' and how to not take it out on Sai, but in all seriousness with the way he was treating the blonde bastard he had it coming, and I regret nothing! Well maybe the part of letting him live. I was laying on my bed in my room in the dark waiting on Naruto returning from therapy when I replayed the past events in my head to pass the time, it was surely an odd conversation me and Kakashi shared.<p>

_The minute Gaara pulled me off Sai the damned bastard ran off towards Iruka who had ran in after hearing the noise and Naruto had never moved from the corner. Iruka had ordered Kiba and Sakura to take Sai to the infirmary and the last I saw of him he had a bust nose and a bloody lip and maybe a couple black eyes forming. I was proud of myself for showing my strength but disappointed because I felt he deserved more. Gaara held my arm and I watched as Iruka walked over to Naruto and comforted the blonde before taking him off somewhere, probably therapy. _

_Kakashi walked over to me with a sad look in his eyes, if he didn't have a mask I could probably see his frown. Gaara let go of me and Kakashi beckoned for me to follow him, so I did. We walked out of group and down the hall that I knew all too well, we were heading towards Kakashi's office. Kakashi walked into his office and saw Iruka sat with Naruto comforting him, I locked eye contact with Naruto before looking away awkwardly. _

_"Iruka I'm just getting my laptop" Kakashi said walking into the room and ruffling Naruto's hair, "you'll be alright kiddo" he said again before grabbing his laptop and walking back out down the hall, me following. We walked for a few minutes before going into a completely different office, this one was creme colored and had a reasonably neat desk with a few books over it, the love seat in the same place as the one in the other office was yellow and had dark orange cushions on it. _

_"Interesting fashion sense Kakashi..." I said and smirked at him, he only returned the smirk and pointed at the seat ordering me to sit down. I did as I was told and looked over at him emptily as he pulled a chair over and sat in front of me. _

_"Sasuke why did you hit Sai?" Kakashi asked me but I just stared back, not truly knowing why myself. "And I recall you calling him your friend? Is that right?" I just kept staring at him, not knowing how to answer without sounded weird or retarded. "You don't have to be scared to answer, Sasuke, it's perfectly normal to be shy or to feel drawn to someone" Kakashi said again, almost persuading me to answer... He basically was. I sighed and looked at the floor._

_"I don't know it just felt like the right thing to do.. And I guess I did call him my friend"_

_"why?"_

_"I don't know, it just felt like we were meant to be friends... Like we are friends... He just seems to have that aura, a friendly aura around him"_

_"you mean you just felt like friends?"_

_"I guess yeah... Is that weird or...?"_

_"No! No no no! It's great that you're making friends it's just Naruto isn't all that he seems... If he lets you in then you have to protect him, could you live with that burden?"_

_"I already protected him once" I said with way too much confidence for it to be a good thing, "I'll do it again!"_

_Kakashi smiled at me and I started to question why I said that. Does Naruto think of me as a friend? I only met the boy! Would he like being friends? Arg words! I looked up at Kakashi and sighed again._

_"Well since you seem to be calm now and Sai isn't in that much of a state then you may go back to your room and rest after I take you to get some breakfast and you eat it in here as you are still not fully trusted with other people at the moment, I hope you don't take that to heart" I sighed and nodded, allowing Kakashi to take me to get something to eat as I was practically starving at this moment._

Naruto walked into the room and I snapped out of my daydream, looking over at him I saw that he had been crying and I instantly felt sad for him. I am still completely confused over why of all people to 'befriend' I befriended Naruto! Maybe it was because we shared a room and it would be awkward if we hated each other? Maybe because I need a human conversation before actually going insane? Maybe because he just has that aura that makes people want to be his friend! The blonde is too happy for someone who never sleeps and is being held hostage in some freak house! I wonder why... Why is he so happy when there is nothing to be happy about?

"Sasuke...?" Naruto said and looked at me with his big azure eyes.

"Hn?" I said, not being able to form words as I was still questioning a lot of things in my head,

"why?"

"Why what?" I managed to say,

"Why did you stop Sai?"

"Because it was obvious you didn't want him to"

"yeah but-"

"and I'm not gonna watch people be harassed, if I'm gonna be here for a while then I might as well do something useful!" Naruto gave a small happy smile at my words and I knew that I had done the right thing. It had been four and a half hours since I got released from Kakashi's demon grip and has spent the time sleeping and daydreaming, honestly there was nothing else to do at a mad house.

"Oh Sasuke" Naruto said again and I looked over at him, raising an eye brow, "are we friends?" This question caught me off guard and I stared at him for a little bit before nodding.

"Yeah dobe... We're friends" I said fully aware that I had just decided about our friendship a few hours ago.

"Good! Now you can meet the rest of them!" Naruto said and grabbed my hand pulling me out the room and down a corridor. _Well that answers my other question, he's fine with us being friends, good. _I got dragged a long corridor and then pulled into a big open space that had quite a lot of people there. There were sofa's and tables and cushions and blankets and board games and a big TV and even some computers with some guards stood next to them. I'm guessing this was the common room and apparently this was where everyone in the place hung out through the day, interesting.

Naruto pulled me over to a group of people sat on some sofa's throwing cushions at each other and pushing each other, having fun apparently.

"Guys! This is Sasuke as you all know! He's gonna join our group!" Naruto said smiling brightly and everyone turned to look at me, it was then I realized that it was everyone from group, even Gaara was there.

"Hey again, guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then hm?" Gaara said giving a small half smile and I grinned back at him.

"Geez Gaara you're never this open!" A brunette said before being playfully shoved by a boy with long hair. I will never be able to remember all their names!

"That's Gaara as you know, that's Kiba Neji Lee Sakura Ino Shino Shikamaru and Choji!" Naruto said pointing at all the teens. Everyone from group was there other than Sai, but I still didn't feel bad for him.

"If we're all gonna be hanging out together then wouldn't it make sense to tell us all a bit about ourselves? Naruto you don't have to because I know how hard it must be for you, but everyone else I think we're confident enough to tell our story?" Kiba asked and everyone nodded, "well, guess I'm going first... My name is Kiba Inuzuka... And I have bestiality!"

_Kiba had a black and white dog named Akamaru. Kiba loved Akamaru and got him for his twelfth birthday and went everywhere with the dog, one time he even brought Akamaru to school with him. Kiba had never had a girlfriend or boyfriend as he always felt like he would rather spend his time with his dog. The brunette was never certain of why he always felt better wrapping his arms around his dog and enjoyed feeling closer to his puppy than with any human. Kiba eventually grew closer to Akamaru than he did with his parents and eventually realized that there was something more to him, something weird. By his thirteenth birthday Akamaru had grown a lot and Kiba would sleep next to his dog as the giant ball of fur took up most of the space in his bed but the teen never seemed to mind. After being kicked out of school for bringing his dog in continuously Kiba decided to google what the problem could possibly be with him. It started off with doing some quizzes on why he loved his dog so much but all lead to him maybe feeling excepted by the animal but Kiba was a perfectly healthy child who came from a stable background so he knew that wasn't the case. Continuing with the search he started to google things such as 'why do I love my dog so much?' or 'why do I love my dog more than my girlfriend' even though he knew he had always been single. One certain result came up and it dawned on him the problem, Kiba didn't love his dog, Kiba was attracted to his dog. The freaked out teen knew that his mom would freak even more so he decided to have ultimate proof before talking to her about it. As the year went on the brunette started getting slightly more intimate with his dog, it started with doggy kisses before eventually moving to something a bit more intense, oh you know what I mean. It was after that Kiba realized he enjoyed it and didn't want to get help because this was who he was and wasn't going to have anyone telling him it was wrong. His life had gone perfectly from started to call his dog his 'boyfriend' until his mother had walked in on him and Akamaru. The poor woman had no idea what to think after walking in on her only son having sex with a dog. **(A/N: I'll just let you think about that for a moment...) **__In a freak panic she called a therapist and had her son put into a mental hospital and the dog put down, she didn't want to be reminded of what her son had done with the animal. Kiba had greeted rehab with open arms and soon befriended some of the members there and started a small group that had now grown after quickly excepting that what he was doing was wrong, and it would be a normal thing to get help, Kiba still misses Akamaru unaware of his death._

After hearing the story Sasuke was staring at him with his mouth open, amazed that someone would be so open about something like that.

"It's okay, I know it's weird but I'm getting help... I just hope Akamaru isn't missing me too much..."

"We all know what he is missing though" Shikamaru said cracking a joke and Kiba playfully pushed him.

"Alright then lazy ass what's your story?"

"Fine, I'm Shikamaru Nara and I'm a reverse Naruto, I sleep too much for it to be healthy so I've been brought here to get a better sleep pattern really"

_Every day after school fifteen year old Shikamaru would instantly fall asleep instead of doing any homework. The teen would end up missing meals and after a short time became very underweight. His single father would we worked his ass off each day so he couldn't prepare meals for Shikamaru so the brunette ended up just missing meals all together because he was too lazy to make them himself. Even though Shikamaru was continuously tired and only wanted to sleep all day he would stay top of the class even after having little naps while his teacher blabbed, the kid was just really bright. By the age of sixteen Shika had managed to create a routine that wouldn't effect his school work or his tiny appetite so he wouldn't turn anorexic but wouldn't fall asleep through each class. Shikamaru would wake up last minute, around half eight, and go to school and then sleep through break time so he could stay conscious in his next two lessons, then eat lunch and then sleep through the last of lunch before forcing himself awake through the last lesson to be able to get home and sleep through the night. That meant that daily Shikamaru would have seventeen hours sleep and would still be tired through the day. Keeping to this routine for a few months Shikamaru kept his small figure but his sleep problems started to get in the way of him studying for his GCSE's meaning he would have to stay up longer to be able to study for them so he could graduate. This also led to the teenager drinking a load of coffee and ending up running to the bathroom multiple times a day and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fall asleep after he was done studying. After realizing he had a serious problem Shika went to talk to his dad about his problems and ended up getting a doctors appointment, the doctor said he had revered insomnia so he would sleep longer than most humans but would end up looking like he couldn't sleep at all. A therapist was suggested but even after a few months of therapy Shikamaru showed now signs of recovery. After scrapping the sides on his GCSE's his dad placed him into full time care in a mental house until he was fully better. Shikaku visited Shikamaru every visit day to see his sons progress and before he leaves he always says "I'll be waiting for you" giving Shikamaru enough belief in himself and confidence that he can beat his problem, it's the only thing keeping the brunette awake through the day._

"I guess it's my turn now! My name is Lee and I have ADHD"

_"Lee dammit sit still!" "Lee dammit stop shouting!" "Lee shut up!" "Do you ever get tired?!" "Stupid kid!" _

_Lee always heard that, it wasn't his fault he was like this. Lee had always knew he had ADHD for a while now, he couldn't sit still at school and he couldn't stop bouncing around at home. He had a broken childhood from when his father left and his mother took her anger on her already suffering son. Lee was eight when he first got diagnosed with ADHD and had been to multiple doctors for it and had took over 100 types of pills to try and calm it down but non worked, the kid was always hyper and hardly slept but it never seemed to effect him. He actually had sleeping pills that he took each hour just so he can sleep. All these doctor appointments and all the pills were a lot for a single mother to have to put up with so she hired a child minder so she could work and bring in money for her challenged son, but Lee's hyper active and inability to sit still irritated everyone way too much and he ended up being left alone in the house for hours after his child minder fleeing for some peace and quiet. Lee's mother knew that she had to look out for her son but if she didn't work then they would loose their house so she was faced with a decision. Give up Lee and gain money or keep Lee and be poor. The single woman had no idea what to do, yes she loved her son but he irritated her and everyone around them and sometimes had to stop her from strangling the child. By the time Lee was ten they had to move to a smaller house and by the time he was in his preteens they had to move again. It got to the point where Lee's mother than ran out of money all together and if she didn't do something then they would be screwed. So she did the thing she hoped would be the best for her son, she contacted Konoha mental hospital and booked an appointment with a therapist from there who told her that it would be free of charge and her son would be in good hands. Lee was scared when he first came but soon made friends with Neji Gaara Shikamaru and Kiba, Lee had been roomed with Shikamaru as he slept through his night activities anyway. Lee got his private therapist Mike Guy who instead of talking did physical challenges with Lee to get rid of some of his energy and it ended up working well, so as well as being less hyper active through the day Lee got fit as well._

"Sakura-chan you wanna go next?" Lee asked and the pink haired girl and she nodded, looking at Sasuke.

"I'm Sakura and I have anorexia.."

_Fat. Ugly. Fat. Big forehead. Fat. Ugly. Fat. Sakura thought so badly about her appearance it would effect how she dressed and even how she spoke. After going into year seven she got a lot of hate for having a bigger forehead than most girls and being bigger than a lot of girls. Sakura got called fat by every boy and it caused the once self confident girl to go shy and stop talking to a lot of people. Eventually the hurtful words got into her head and she started to miss meals figuring that if she stopped eating she would lose weight and would be pretty. Once realizing that simply skipping meals wasn't enough the young teen started to miss every meal saying that she 'already ate' and would purge instead of eating. She started to lose weight quicker and her mother noticed. Fearing for her child she contacted someone and was told to bring Sakura in. Sakura simply lied her way out by saying she was eating but she was on a diet and she was working out to get fat. Her mother noticed her daughter getting happier the skinnier she got and decided to leave it alone for a little unless something serious came up. Sakura kept losing weight and would purge after she ate on the rare times she would eat and people noticed. Sakura got positive attention that only encouraged her to lose more weight until she ended up passing out in class due to lack of food and ended up being hospitalized for a year then being put into Konoha mental hospital after being diagnosed with serious anorexia. After moving there Sakura made friends and realized that she wasn't alone and she realized that there were people who liked her for who she was, but she was still going through weight problems and self confidence issues. _

"Me next!" A blonde who goes by the name of Ino shouted and got nodded to by Sakura, giving her the spotlight and Sasuke's attention. "My name is Ino and I got addicted to drugs..."

_"Come on Ino... Just one taste~" Ino's friends persuaded her shoving the joint in her face. After contemplating it for fifteen minutes the thirteen year old simply went 'fuck it' and took it. After that one time she knew she was hooked. It started with weed then moved onto everything else, Ino knew that she was pretty screwed if her mom and dad found out but she didn't care, she was only out to party and have fun. Ino would get high every weekend with her friends and moved onto drinking and smoking as well. The blonde didn't know the danger she was putting on her body until one time at school they put on a slide show of what drugs did to you and as soon as Ino saw that she had nightmares for months. Ino knew she had to get help, she knew what it was doing to her body yet she still took it, she knew her parents would flip but at the moment she didn't care, she was coming up fourteen and more than anything she didn't want to die. She told her mother first and then her father, yes they were angry but they took it better than she expected and instead of grounding her and screaming at her they simply nodded and asked what she wanted to do about it, Ino responded with therapy and they contacted someone who said a mental hospital would be a better place for her to recover. Ino's parents told her and she nodded happily, agreeing that she would go and get better then come home and graduate school with A's. After going to konoha mental hospital with getting better on her mind Ino befriended the group and was the most recent to join before Naruto being taken in a few years later._

"My story isn't that interesting..." Neji said slowly, "I simply get put in here for coming out gay... Not that interesting, Gaara you can go instead"

"Yeah okay, I'm Gaara and I am an intense cutter..."

_Gaara would go home after school each day and find his blade, knowing that this would be the only way to control the pain. He would cut up his skin after day and get deeper each time. Being bullied at school only increased the need to die until Gaara finally gained the courage to finally take the step to the other side. Gaara had timed it so his parents were out and nobody would catch him. He had slit his wrist and took pills and lay on his bed to try and die in peace but the minute before he went black he realized his social worker came over that day, and shit would go down after they found him. Trying to sit back up and get more pills Gaara's vision swayed and the blood mop decided he would just pray that god would take him before she came over, however that wasn't what god had in mind as after closing his eyes again Gaara heard his social worker scream and panic and call someone on her phone, probably the ambulance. Gaara knew for a fact that shit would get real once he woke up but at that moment he couldn't care less. Gaara woke up eventually in a hospital bed with his worrying parents next to him clutching his wrists and his annoying social worker talking to a doctor. Gaara had thought that he would be home ground until he was better but when his social worker said he would be going to somewhere called 'konoha mental hospital' he realized he wouldn't get out of this easily. Gaara had been shipped there when he was fourteen and fell in love with a gay inmate called Neji and ended up dating him trying their hardest to make it work. The two created the group they were in now and the group helped each other better than any private therapist and they were always together, they trusted each other and couldn't imagine life without one another. _

"Wow..." Sasuke said after hearing everyone's story.

"Wow is right" Naruto said and Sasuke looked over at him

"what's your story dobe?" Naruto stayed quiet. "You aright?"

"Yeah it's just... I'll tell you another time... When I'm a bit more trusting of you, no hard feelings..." Naruto said and Sasuke gave a small chuckle.

"Don't worry dobe, no hard feelings"

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY DONE! I STARTED THIS ON SATURDAY AND FINISHED LATE SUNDAY XDDD LOVE ME PLEASE! THIS WAS SIMPLY FOR BACKSTORY OF THE CHARACTERS AND THATS ABOUT IT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	6. Visiting day

**I don't have much to say other than I CAN'T STICK TO A DAMNED DEADLINE! FANFICTION WAS DOWN SO I COULDN'T UPDATE LAST NIGHT! THE WORLD DOESN'T WANT ME TO STICK TO A BLOODY DEADLINE! XD Okay I'll stop talking and get on with this story haha oh procrastination! I don't own Naruto but I own this story! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, all reviews are loved... I love every review I get.. I love every review you give me... I love you :3 Oh that is a sexy line... sasu's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>It's been about two weeks since I got here and to be honest it isn't as bad as I thought it was, I mean sure there are creepy people here that want your face and ass but other than that it's a quite relaxed place. I made some friends, some closer than other but hey I actually have someone to talk to now. Me and Naruto are able to laugh with each other and I've smiled a lot more, I feel excepted and not judged for my past here, it's a good feeling. I still haven't forgiven Sai for touching Naruto but it's fine the creep never comes anywhere near me or Naruto because he fears for permanent disfiguration I'm guessing. As I sat up and looked around the light room I saw my roommates bed empty causing me to wonder where the blonde moron could possibly be.<p>

"SASUKE!" I heard him shout and a gush of yellow air came running into the room. I heard a crash and a groan and I realized that chances are Naruto had been showering and had came out, saw me and decided to try and run towards me but slipped on the floor and fell. Sticking to my idea I looked down and saw Naruto lying in a pile of clothes with a towel on, grinning cheekily up at me. Shaking my head slightly with half a smile plastered on my face I couldn't help but chuckle at the state my roommate gets himself into each day. No joke when I say if I had a microwave in this room I would come back one day from therapy and Naruto would have his head stuck in it.

"You alright in the head, dobe?" I asked laughing and he just grinned back up at me looking so innocent, this kid was so weird. Naruto got up after a short while and went back into the bathroom and started getting changed while I stood up and also changed, stretched then sat on my bed and waiting for Naruto to come out the bathroom again. Eventually he did.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Naruto said skipping over and sitting next to me. I was quite curious why he was so happy today anyway, what was so special?

"No.. What day is it?"

"Visiting day! I get to see my mom and dad today!" He said again and smiled brightly at me. I will admit hearing that made me sad but I can't ruin it for him, I know I won't be getting any visits but that doesn't mean I have to put others down, Naruto's my friend and I'm happy for him... Yeah... I'm happy for him.

"That's great dobe! Tell them I said hi k?"

"yeah okay! I'm sure they'll like you, you're my friend after all!" he was sounding so happy, they better actually turn up, I would hate to see this kid look so miserable after looking so happy.

One of the staff members, probably Shizune, knocked at the door and I watched as Naruto stood up to answer it. Yeah it was Shizune.

"Hey Shizune!" Naruto said,

"hello Naruto" Shizune said smiling and Naruto smiled back, "your parents are in the meeting room Naruto, i'll take you to see them now" she said and walked off. Naruto turned to look at me and waved bye and I smiled as he left. Yeah I was jealous, but just seeing him so happy in a place that you can't really be that happy in was amazing to me, that kid is simply amazing.

**XxX Naruto's POV XxX**

I followed Shizune to where I always go each month. Without fail my parents come and see me every visiting day each month and refuse to miss it. Yeah it's true I have only been here for over half a year but they still visit me once each month. If my mom and dad were to ever miss a visiting day I don't know how I would act. Shizune took me into the big room near the beginning of the place and I saw them standing in the room outside. Once Shizune pressed a button I was locked in and so were my parents.

"Naruto!" My mom and dad shouted and ran forward pulling me into a hug. I hugging them back tightly and felt my heart break knowing it would be so long before I would see them each day. I missed them like crazy when they weren't here but this once fifteen minute visit a month was enough to keep me going.

"I missed you mom and dad..." I sniffed and felt them tighten around me,

"we missed you too dear" my mom said and I got squeezed again, not like it bothered me it felt like they missed me.

"So have you made any more friends?" my dad asked and I nodded and smiled at him, "that's great! Who?" he asked and I explained.

"This boy called Sasuke... His parents are dead but his brother is still alive, he got put in here for suicide but he's been a lot happier over the past few weeks, I'm glad he's smiling again, he's like me really" I said and my parents nodded.

"That's great honey, I hope he doesn't hurt you"

"About him hurting me..." I started

"What did he do?!" My dad blurted out and I burst out laughing.

"No no no! He didn't do anything! It's just, his first day I knocked him out... It was an accident! I was climbing for food and fell on him" I said laughing and watched as my dads evil glare relaxed into a happy smile. I know that my parents worry about me, I know that they love me, I just wish I could be with them. They only put me in here because they want what is best for me and to be honest if I hadn't then I wouldn't of made the amazing friends I have, I guess I owe them a thank you really.

"Are you taking your medication?" My mom asked and I nodded, I was taking them, they just weren't have much of an effect, well I am able to sleep for a little longer now so I guess they are having an effect. "That's good... I hope you're eating healthily as well" she added, I smiled and felt tears enter my eyes as I knew just how much my mom cared about me, I really wish to be able to move back in with my family, I know that's not possible at the moment though.

"Yeah don't worry mom, I'm taking care of myself.." I said and smiled again as she hugged me for one last time before Shizune came in and told them their time was up. My mom and dad hugged me once more tightly and waved goodbye, my mom was almost crying and my dad was comforting her. God dammit I miss them so much I wish I could be proven not crazy!

**XxX Sasuke's POV XxX**

Once Naruto left I had just lay on my bed and drew on the bed frame with a pen I stole from Kakashi while I waiting for my company to come back because it was pretty lonely as I still didn't know where anyone else were roomed, it never came up in conversation. Eventually the dobe walked back in and Shizune waved me over. Confused, I walked over to here and my heart skipped a beat.

"Your brother is waiting for you" she said.

"M-My brother?" I stuttered and looked over at Naruto who was sat on his bed with his toys grinning at me.

"Go on teme! I'm happy for you! Go!" He insisted and I turned back to Shizune who was smiling sweetly and I nodded and followed her out the room. We walked into what I believe is the visiting room because it seemed to have an exit to the reception where you go in or something. Looking into the room I locked eye contact with non other than my brother. Now that I think of it, I did miss him, I missed him a lot and it's only been a few weeks.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said after I walked into the room, "Sasuke! How have you been? Miss me yet?" He said cockily and I lost it completely, running over to him and grabbing him, hugging him and feeling myself lose tears as I buried my face in my older brother.

"You have no idea... First mom and dad... Then you! I can't do this nii-san!" I cried. I'll admit a few weeks back I was harsh on Itachi but I was scared, what do you expect? But I've always loved my brother, he raised me after all and honestly I don't know where I would be without him. Itachi sighed lightly and stroked my back as I emptied myself of my tears as I clutched his jacket begging him to take me back. Yes I had a stable life in here but I wanted my old life back, the one with only me and Itachi, we kept the world out together and only had time for each other.

"You okay now?" Itachi asked once I stopped crying and I nodded, "good"

"Itachi... Are you lonely without me?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Not really, I made some friends, have you?" and there it was, he replaced me, he doesn't even seem happy to see me! Now that I just thought that it's hurting a lot even though he probably is, this is my own brother for gods sake, of course he is happy to see me, why wouldn't he be? I mean.. He is happy to see me right? I need to stop doubting myself it can't be a good thing to do.

I sighed and nodded "yeah... I've made some amazing friends" I couldn't help but smile when I said that, yeah I've only known them for a couple weeks but our friendship is strong and I can defiantly say I care about them, and I don't care about a lot of people.

After seeing me smile instantly Itachi smiled. "It's good that you're making friends Sasuke, I just want you to be your happiest while you're this age"

"Yeah I know... I just miss you"

"yeah and I miss you too, so much, but I'll be waiting for you to get better so you can come back home and meet everyone, stay strong little brother" he said and hugged me again.

"You'll come visit me next month right?"

"Promise!"

I know I'm gonna miss him until next month but he promised, and if there is one thing I know about Itachi it's that he never breaks a promise, so I know I can rely on him to make it next month and the month after that. My brother is a kind man and, a lot like me, will risk his life for the people he loves.

* * *

><p><strong>This took so long! Mainly because 1. I was completely brain dead and 2. I was continuously being distracted by a fly flying in front of my light and making a shadow that looked like it belonged to a dragon move across my room, it was interesting. I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry if it's short I just didn't have a lot to put into this, thank you all so much for staying with me this far! review please it would be so helpful!<strong>


	7. Behind blue eyes

**So sorry about this guys xD It's 20 past midnight as I'm at a sleepover and just realized I haven't updated ^^" So now I'm using my friend as a pillow and writing this for you X'D feel loved cause I'm stuck in an emotional mess right now so yeah... Thought I'd make you cry and write this! I don't own Naruto but I own this story, review if you liked it and please enjoy! Thanks for reading! Naru's POV!**

* * *

><p>Ever since group that day I've never been able to get this off my mind, never, not once. Before I go to bed to stare at the ceiling I end up thinking about what happened, what he did to me, and how Sasuke or anyone else doesn't know about it. I mean sure I've hung around with Gaara and that ever since I came here but even they don't know what happened, they only know about my insomnia and what happened before I came here, only Iruka knows about what he did...<p>

I looked over at the clock, the glowing numbers read 3:26am and I looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"You alright dobe?" A familiar voice pierced the silence in the dark and I couldn't help but smile at the ceiling once realizing Sasuke was also awake, I wouldn't go as far as to call us best friends but him just being there made me happy, I like Sasuke, he's a nice person under all the emo.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just..." I trailed off, thinking it over and over in my head if I was certain this was what I wanted.

"You what dobe? What's on your mind?" he asked again, his voice was laced with sleep but he was keeping himself awake just to find out what was wrong and why I seemed unhappy. That's another reason why I think me and Sasuke could be best friends, he cares. At this point I decided I was ready to tell someone, and that someone was going to be Sasuke, nothing else said. I sighed once more before sitting up in my bed and looking over at him in the dark, he was also sat up.

"I'm ready to tell someone" I said quietly and heard a little chuckle coming from the other side of the room.

"There's no point in shouting it across the room then is there?" He said and I nodded in the dark and moved across to sit on his bed. When he pulled the blanket out from under where I was sitting and put it on my shoulders so we were closer I felt a faint jab of happiness in my stomach, he really did care. Sighing again I looked back at him in the eyes and nodded in the dark before explaining to him what I kept away from everyone, I guess I really trust him.

"Well you see..." I started, and yes I was scared, no I was terrified, but sitting here next to Sasuke in the dead of morning when he could be sleeping and ignoring me gave me the confidence I needed, so I told him everything, "it all started when I came here..."

_I walked along the halls, they were long and white and sooo boring! I was being followed by someone who seems like they're just working here for no reason or just a part time job but anyway he seemed cool enough. His name was Orochimaru and he was to walk me around and show me around the place so that I don't get lost when I have to go to group or therapy or somewhere. Orochimaru had long black hair and he had really cool snake looking eyes, I think we could be friends if I tried, maybe! It didn't take us long to get to where I would be staying. It was a small but big-ish room with two beds, two desks, and a bit of space in the middle. Instantly I claimed the bed at the far end of the room and dumped my small amount of stuff on a desk and decided that if I was going to unpack I would do it tomorrow, I had got here late anyway. _

_"You're very beautiful you know, Naruto" Orochimaru said as he walked into my room and closed the door. I looked over at him and smiled._

_"Thanks Orochimaru, you're not too bad yourself" I said trying to be nice as I sat on my bed and kept watching him as he walked around the room picking up small things that the previous owner had left, like some paper and a little bit of string that nobody could do any harm with. Orochimaru looked back up at me and smirked. His smirk scared me, it was creepy and I saw violence in his eyes. Who was this guy? I didn't feel safe with him in my room right now so I had to try and figure out how to get him out without me getting attacked. "So... Is there anything else you need?" I asked quietly, not wanting to anger to potential danger._

_"Oh well you see.." Orochimaru said and flashed his tongue at me, I shivered knowing that this couldn't end well for me. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as I listened to him walking over to me, getting closer by the second before I could feel his breath on my face. I let out a small whimper of fear and heard his evil chuckle about a few inches from my face. I was terrified. _

_"W...What do you want?!" I blurted out, maybe a little more angrily than I anticipated because next I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and a slapping sound. Completely stunned my eyes opened and I stared into his icy ones for a mere second before my wrists were grabbed and thrown above my head and held next to the bed pole as I was pushed back so I was lying under Orochimaru, terrified shitless as he glared down at me with poison in his eyes and voice. _

_"Now was that such a good idea~?" Orochimaru soothed and I shivered with fear under him and squeezed my eyes tight again. I felt him press his thin lips against mine and I gulped as he didn't hesitate to move his hand up my shirt and start pulling at my nipples. I squeaked in fear as I knew fine well how this would end and I didn't want this to happen. My first day and I was going to be raped! _

_"N-No!" I cried out but my mouth was covered with his hand as he pulled the clothes from my bottom half and I felt his eyes fucking me. Fear surged through my body as I was small and weak and I was fearing for my life in this situation. I wanted my mom. I wanted my dad. I wanted anyone! I wanted help! I wanted to be saved from this but I knew that since I was in a crazy house things wouldn't be that easy, this was going to happen, and my weak little body couldn't do anything about it._

_I felt his hands hold onto me and I felt tears well in my eyes and fall through the gap as the weird creep didn't even prepare me! I felt myself taring as he got what he wanted. Hearing the pervy therapist groaning and hissing made me cry even more, it hurt so much and he didn't even care for my own health. Was this what was meant to happen? No matter what happened I kept my eyes closed even though the water would escape from small gaps. I felt my heart hurting as this happened, I felt betrayed and I range of emotions were surging through me, mainly pain and fear. Would this happen again or would one be enough for Orochimaru?_

_Cumming inside of me wasn't a big problem for him as when he finally got off me I had red marks on my wrist from where he held onto me and my whole body was shaking with fear and pain. I couldn't move. Orochimaru left but then came back a few minutes later with a needle and I didn't have the energy to move as he jabbed it into my arm and left me lying on the bed in a pile of his cum and my blood from the whole... Thing... That just happened. _

_I was in so much emotional pain even when the pain killers kicked in, even they weren't strong enough to numb the emotional pain I was going through. Time passed and I was able to get out of bed and go into the shower, and by shower I meant lying on the bathroom floor as the water fell on my back acting like a massage. It was the first truly nice thing I felt. I knew that to get through here I would have to be strong and not let anyone in, I would have to keep my secret just that, a secret. It's not like I could sleep so nightmares weren't a problem worth thinking a lot about but other people, they were things I didn't want to get involved in. I wanted to go home, I wanted my mom to hug me and tell me it would be alright. I wanted love and affection from my family. I wanted them to support me, but I knew they couldn't._

Getting my secret out felt amazing, especially since it was to someone who I felt I could trust. All through my explaining Sasuke sat there and stared, listening to everything. He would rub my back and sooth me when I needed it but other than that he kept his distance, or at least he did until I moved closer to him and hugged him, crying into his chest all that troubled me. I was first expecting him to go stiff or to push me away but he put his arms around me in a kind and relaxing way, something that I couldn't help but relax into. I liked Sasuke. He was a good person. A good kid. However most of all, a good friend.

"It's okay... I won't let him hurt you" Sasuke whispered in my ear as I cried and I couldn't help but feel protected in Sasuke's arms. In fact, I don't think it is only safety I'm feeling right now, I'm not fully sure what it is though... I have this small feeling in the pit of my stomach that makes me sick, like when you get really excited or something? I haven't felt this way before, is it good or bad? I'm so confused, I wonder if Sasuke is feeling it... I wonder if Sasuke has ever felt this way before. It's like the feeling you get when you get a new toy or a video game, a really happy feeling or a really bad feeling, I'm not sure yet.

Sasuke was the first to pull away with a yawn and I chuckled lightly at him, "you feeling better now, dobe?" he asked and I nodded smiling faintly.

"Yeah... Thanks for listening"

"It's nothing now get to bed" Sasuke said laughing and pushing me over to my bed. I smiled and went over to my bed and put my head back on the pillow and faced the wall.

"Goodnight Sasuke" I said and I heard him grunt in return, I felt myself falling tired, that was a good thing, the pills are finally starting to work after all this time.

"Hey Naruto..?" I heard him say sleepily into the dark,

"yeah Sasuke..?"

"...Did you feel it too...?"

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA CLIFF HANGER! I guess XD So sorry I was playing pokemon all day and sleeping all day yesterday and I have finally updated and arg work work work! I didn't want to go into too much detail because I would make myself cry but cute SasuNaru bit at the bottom that wasn't planned to make up for it! I was meant to be doing this on valentines day for my best friend who is going through issues at school! Stay strong hun love you I know you can do it! Ignore all the haters! Hit them with rusty sporks and potatoes! But anyway I have finally got this up! Love me please -currently monday at 9pm I'm sorry love me please- Now review if you liked it because all reviews are helpful and stay awesome all of you's because all your reviews make me smile and just seeing people reading this makes me feel amazing about it! Love all of you's! Especially my best friend! No that wasn't a confession ;) <strong>


	8. First sparks

**What's this? I've actually updated on time? What had the world came too?! Well there is one main reason why I'm forcing myself to update right now when I'm so emotionally screwed because i fell for my best friend and it's eating away at my self control every second of the day but I know that I'll survive, I mean hey I survived this far... I have school on Monday and god dammit I'm not looking forward to it, I'm terrified for a matter of fact... Truth be told I want to lie in my bed and cry because of the hole I dug myself into but thanks to this comment left by someone amazing I ended up smiling at my computer and almost crying, dear that person (you know who you are) you're amazing and never stop being you! This is the comment: Hi! I am officially your fan :-) I just swallowed the thing whole :-) :-) nihihi i read it at ones like same obsessive fangirl ;)...so sad naruto didnt end sameway better honestly i know its impossible to be another way cos its without the syllable ai at the end like shonen i mean... i just wanted to thank you for writting...i love it...the blables at the begging and the end are amazing ( i can see myself iam doing the same) i am interested how your life is doing in the healthy way like sameone cares so keep doing it it always make me smile :-) :-) i think you dont have to worry so much about deadline i and iam sure all the others can wait little'longer so be more happy:-) :-) :-) ohh and if you enjoy yaoi try (jst ignore if you allready know) there are lot of naruto dj but its hard core so 18 and at you awn risk**

**I don't own Naruto but I own this story, told in sasu's P.O.V and if you liked it then please review! All reviews make me smile! :D**

* * *

><p>I remember everything he said to me. Everything to every last detail and it hurt me to be constantly thinking about what this poor kid went through. He had nobody and this happened to him, he had his innocence taken away from him in the most scary way possible. I wonder how much fear was in his heart and head while it was happening. I wonder how much it hurt... God Sasuke stop worrying about the kid he seems fine, he's always happy and he doesn't seem to worry about it ever happening again... I won't let it happen again... I know I won't. I'll risk my life if I have to... I don't fully understand why I feel the need to protect him but it feels right, like it's the right thing to do.<p>

"Sasuke? You awake?" I heard Gaara asking me as he prodded my shoulder with a plastic fork. Snapping out of my thoughts I turned to look at him, he had a confused expression and was staring into my eyes.

"Yeah I was just daydreaming" I said quietly and looked back down at my toast and jam. Me and the small group were sat at a table eating breakfast, the reason I said it that way was I don't really think I'm an actually member of Naruto's group as I just started getting to know Naruto and all and well you understand I'm sure. Turning to look for the sun kissed blonde I noticed that he was talking to Kiba I think and Sakura I believe it was, the pink haired girl with anorexia. He was smiling and laughing at his friends jokes and it made me feel happy inside that the kid had finally found some people that understand him. Feeling he was being looked at Naruto turned and caught my eye, he smiled brightly and waved at me before turning away to encourage Sakura to eat the small plate of eggs.

The kid really is kindhearted... Caring for someone who you barley know simply because they looked more miserable than you, it's a gift not a lot of people possess... True kindness is hard to achieve and hard to maintain... The blonde truly is amazing for being able to smile and laugh at everything just to keep the people around him happy... Wait did I just call him amazing?

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto's voice called out to me snapping me out of my thoughts once more causing me to turn to face him again, "what'cha thinking about? You seemed confused about something!" Naruto said and I just 'hm'ed and shook my head avoiding the question as it would be somewhat weird to ask him why I seemed to think he was amazing, especially after what I said last night. Thinking back to last night I sighed remembering why I said what I did.

_"Hey Naruto...?"_

_"Yeah Sasuke...?"_

_"Did you feel it too?"_

I still don't know what I was feeling, maybe it was happiness that he told me? Yet it couldn't be because I was scared for him, I mean that weirdo doctor was still here, he showed me to my room for Christ's sake, that would defiantly explain why he was under his blanket when he knew he couldn't sleep... Naruto was scared. Naruto was scared of what brought me to the room. Did he maybe feel better when he saw me there? Relieved maybe that the creepy doctor hadn't come back for more? Now that I think of it how many times did he come back? Did he come back after the first time? I don't want to ask Naruto about that but I can't help but feel curious... It hurt to think of the poor blonde being taken advantage of by such a heartless bastard! I felt myself getting angry and I knew that it was always hard to calm me down after getting pissed at something, god help me if I come across that pervert I'll rip his insides out!

Looking back around the table everyone was staring at me with worry and fear on their face, it was then I realized I had broken the plastic fork by slamming it into the toast as I thought about ripping Orochimaru's insides out.

"S...Sasuke?" Naruto bravely said, fear obvious in his voice. Oh god did I scare him? Of course I scared him I just assassinated my toast in a blind rage that I didn't think I was actually acting on.

"It's okay dobe... I just got a bit angry at something, I'm going to go talk to Kakashi... I'll see you in the dorm" I said and watched him nod, everyone else had turned back to their conversation as I walked out the dining area and leaned again a corridor wall rethinking what happened. So I got angry at the thought of someone hurting Naruto, I got happy at seeing him smile... What could this mean? I was so confused, I've never felt this way before, never once have I wanted to kill someone so much by them hurting some random kid in some random ass hospital... Other than now that it.

I decided it would probably be safer to calm down here then go back to the dorm and wait for Naruto and ask him about Orochimaru but apparently fate had a different plan for me. I took deep breathes for a few minutes before starting to head down the hallway, I wasn't that hungry anyway so skipping breakfast didn't stand as a obstacle for me, i could just go back to the kitchen in a few hours if I got hungry so problem solved. I turned the corner to pass Kakashi's office that was about half way from the dinning area and the dorms when I was slammed into the wall by a angry force. I ended up banging my head against the wall soon giving me a stinging headache and I felt my anger rushing back to me when I saw who had me pinned against the wall.

Orochimaru.

"So... I see the little brat told you about our little... Encounter should we call it?" He spoke slowly into my ear, dragging his 's' out like some sort of fucked up snake man.

"Naruto is not a little brat! He's a fully functioning human like the rest of us!" I spat back at him and he gave out a dark chuckle at my reaction.

"Protective aren't we?"

"Shut the fuck up you bastard! Why the hell would you do something like that to such an innocent kid?!" I shouted in his face once he pulled away but kept me pressed against the wall, he better not try anything with me because I'm not scared to kill him.

"Feisty little one... Calm down I only came here to hold a warning, stay away from my little boy-toy or you will regret it"

"YOURS?!" I shouted, "THE ONLY THING I'LL REGRET IS NOT KILLING YOU WHEN I HAVE THE CHANCE!" I swung forward with my foot aiming for his balls or his stomach or any part of him that would make him let me go so I can kill him with my own hands if I have to. Much to my misfortune he blocked my kick and delivered a hard blow to my stomach and let go of my shoulders, I sunk down the wall clutching my empty belly. Thank god I didn't eat today or I would of just thrown it up all over the floor. Ew.

"S...Sasuke?" I heard Naruto's terrified voice shaking as he stood staring at me clutching my stomach and Orochimaru stood in front of me smirking down at my body.

"R...Run... Naruto..." I managed to breath out as I could hardly breath and my headache was getting worse. It was the most I could do in this situation, I wanted to call out for help but I couldn't breath well and I just wanted Naruto to be okay. I looked back up at him and saw him standing there facing what gave him nightmares for months, why wasn't he running?

"No..." Naruto said quietly, "I'm done running! I'm not gonna run from this anymore, I have to face my fears one day! I'm not gonna stand around when I can see you're in pain, and I won't let this fucker hurt you as much as he hurt me! Sasuke you're my friend and I'm gonna protect you from what nobody could protect me!" Naruto said loudly and plastered a smirk on his face as he walked over and stood in front of me, blocking me from Orochimaru.

"W-why..?" I whispered as I felt my head spin

"I dunno... It just felt right!" Naruto said cheerily and smiled down at me, "now try and regain your breath teme! I'll give you extra time then you can go get help... After all... It's me who he wants" Naruto said again and watched as Orochimaru smirked.

"Fine" the long haired raven said and grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled him out the way throwing him into the wall. Naruto hit the wall and fell to the floor with a thud but still got up and ran forward towards Orochimaru and jumped on his back pulling at his head and slapping his face while he clung on for dear life as the older spun around and bashed him against the wall. It was when it hit me, Naruto was risking his life for me while I was just sitting here. I could see that Naruto was bleeding and he was easily getting tired as he timelessly got smashed against the hard wall but still clung on, keeping to his promise that he would protect me until I was back on my feet.

I was still in pain and my head was so dizzy but I couldn't watch as my friend got battered and battered while I did nothing to help him. Excepting the fact that I was going to do what I said I would and protect Naruto I jumped up and the dizziness hit me. I couldn't see straight and my head was aching, but I still managed to throw myself at the older male grabbing him around the waist and letting my body weight do the rest. With Naruto leaning on his back and me leaning off his front Orochimaru soon fell to the ground almost landing on me if it wasn't for Naruto pulling me out from under him in a split second. I couldn't help but smile knowing Naruto protected me again but we both let our anger and pain out as we sat on his back and kept hitting the back of his head time and time again until we were certain we caused him enough problems.

Well not so much... We were hitting him until Iruka and Kakashi came running and pulled us off him and dragged us to their shared office to give us a lecture about 'respecting staff' but honestly, I don't think either one of us cared.

"What were you boys hitting Orochimaru for?!" Iruka asked sternly and I looked over at Naruto who gave me 'the look' and I shrugged. "Got angry..." I mumbled knowing that 'the look' meant no, Naruto didn't want anyone to know yet and I respected that, and would take the fall for him any day... Wait what?

**XxX Normal P.O.V XxX**

Kakashi and Iruka both took their turns to scold the two teens, Naruto never spoke a word during their lecture, only Sasuke, and the therapists noticed that before answering Sasuke would look at Naruto and share some eye contact as if they were talking through eye contact to be told what to say. Iruka noticed that Naruto was a lot calmer around Sasuke and seemed to show a small attraction to the other teen, even if it was just mutual. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke would only do what Naruto seemed to tell him, he also managed to get out that Naruto had protected Sasuke from Orochimaru reacting to Sasuke's rage. The therapists knew that they would have to question each other about the boys' strange behavior but that could wait.

Sasuke and Naruto never listened to the lecture and would be asked on multiple times to listen because it was important, however what was going in the teens minds seemed to be a lot more important than some telling off.

_'Why did I act like that? Why didn't I just run... I mean Sasuke was clearly trying to protect me but I've just got him in shit... But I'm not regretting it... Because I knew that I wanted to protect Sasuke from Orochimaru and I'm happy that he's okay... To be honest... I'm relieved that he's okay... I wonder why... Thinking that he is okay and alive still has made that weird feeling come back... What could this mean...? Wait...' _Naruto thought to himself.

_'Why the hell couldn't I have killed him?! The sick fucker deserves to die! The whole hospital would be better without him, and so would Naruto's life! I have no idea why I'm getting so worked up about someone hurting some random kid I earned the trust off... I care about the blonde bastard I know I do, he's my friend and I seem to want to risk my life to see that he's okay... Why am I doing this? Why do I seem to care so much?! Why do I feel like... Wait...' _Sasuke thought to himself.

_'Oh god...' _They both thought in unison, _'Could I be... Falling for him...?'_

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! FINALLY DONE AND ON THE ACTUAL DATE! I really enjoyed writing this story and I think it has ended pretty well, wtf Sasuke and Naruto might be falling for each other? Will they talk about it to each other or keep it secret? Will these feelings win or will their brains take over, how can a relationship work in a mental hospital and are they even real? Or maybe are they just taking a liking to someone too far?! Who knows! Review if you liked and lets see if I can update next weekend on the correct day ;) Hope you enjoyed! Bye for now! <strong>


	9. Update

**Hi everyone, feel free to skip this it isn't that interesting this is simply an update on how everything is going so if you wish to read it then go ahead but if not then no hard feelings :)**

**As I'm sure you all know I usually try and update on a Saturday but end up leaving it to Monday? And I'm sure if you read my last chapter you will know about my unplanned crush on my best friend? Well if you didn't then you do now haha anyway I have decided to give myself the hardest of tasks, well done Kat well bloody done! I am planning on writing (yet another) SasuNaru story, based on my life! So even if my love life fails I will probably make it so that the stories doesn't hehe. I am not sure how often I will update this story once I start it but if I do then I will try because I wanna keep this story related to my life if you get me? I think it would make an interesting story-line so chances are if there is sex then that will be simply my mind not what actually happens IRL because I will not be fucking my bezzie anytime soon xD If you like that idea then drop me a private message or something and tell me what you think and if you have any idea's towards, or just leave a review on what you think I'm cool with whatever! **

**On another note how are you all liking the story? I hope that this is going good and I have got all the chapters planned, there will be 26 chapters in total as I decided to plan it off the alphabet (don't ask cause IDK) so we have 26 chapters for you! And by we I mean I because lets face it I'm just a loner teenager with an internet connection... That got pretty sad... hehe oh well, uhm if you have any idea's then please share them because I get pretty brain dead as the plans are quite simple so yeah but I will try my ultimate hardest for you guys because I love the reviews they always make me smile and just seeing people reading my story and saying that they like it never fails to make my day! Never stop reviewing or I'll cry ;) **

**Finally I have decided to start doing cosplay with my best friend and we have a fb page up for the cosplay group and a youtube channel so please subscribe to that and like that please please please! If you do then thank you for the support as it's pretty hard with school and all but I know that I wanna do the cosplay so if you could like the FACEBOOK PAGE and then subscribe to the YOUTUBE CHANNEL that would be great thanks so much to all of you! If you took the time to read these blabbles then thank you so much and please enjoy the stories I'm doing and all that! Smiles! Bye for now! :D**


	10. I'm scared

**Update! Got with the girl I was talking about in my earlier update and shit :3 You's all better be happy for me as the dick is currently sat behind me as I update this... Stalker XD I'm so kind, I also got a shisha pen today and customized it by swapping parts with Lynsey, it looks so swaggy! I don't have much to say right now because nothing interesting has happened but you know haha... I also have arm cramp that has just come on so FML XD okay well Naruto doesn't belong to me but this story does, blah blah blah gay cute shit and my stomach won't bloody stop making noises... On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>'Oh god...' <em>They both thought in unison, _'Could I be... Falling for him...?'_

"SASUKE WAKE UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Naruto screamed in the Uchiha's face causing him to jolt up and smack the blonde in the forehead with his own causing them both to fall back grabbing their heads.

"Arg Naruto what the fuck?!" Sasuke groaned with his head in the pillow,

"sorry Sasuke! Shit your head is hard but we were gonna be late for group and you know how Kakashi gets" Naruto said rubbing his head once more and looking back at his raven roommate, "what time did you even go to sleep? I heard you walking around muttering to yourself, what were you even thinking about?" Naruto asked sitting on the bed next to him as Sasuke also sat up and looked at Naruto.

_'Shit! I can't tell him what I was thinking about... Fuck think of an excuse think of an excuse!'_

"Oh you know just... Stuff... Like how long we'll be here?" _'nailed it' _Sasuke said looking at him in his normal expression hoping that the blonde was dumb enough to believe the lie.

"Oh okay that kinda makes sense... But you need to get out of bed and go get dressed!" Naruto said standing up and pulling the lazy Uchiha out his warm bed and shoved him into the bathroom, throwing a dark blue t-shirt and some black sweatpants in with him. "Get dressed!" Naruto commanded and went to sit on Sasuke's bed.

_'I know he wasn't thinking of that... It took him too long to reply for it to be true, what could have been bothering him then?' _Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the plush toy he had thrown over about an hour ago in his first attempt to wake Sasuke from his slumber. The blonde's thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke emerged from the bathroom with the worst case of bed hair Naruto had ever seen. Not being able to control his chuckles, a loud laugh exploded from the shorter males lungs as he grabbed his sides and fell back onto the bed.

"W-what?!" Sasuke stuttered as he looked at Naruto who was practically crying of laughter,

"y-your hair, hahahahah, it's amazing!" Naruto blurted out in between laughter as Sasuke's eyes widened and brought his hand up to his head to feel his hair. Yup, it was sticking up in the weirdest of ways from what he could feel with his hands as the only mirror is in the public showers that nobody liked going to.

"Well! Stop laughing and help me, we've got group haven't we?!" Sasuke blurted out, feeling very self confident about his hair.

"yeah yeah I'm on it I'm on it" Naruto chuckled as he sat up and wiped his eyes from the tears that managed to come from laughing too hard, the blonde looked over at Sasuke and bit on his thumb, thinking.

"Well dobe?!" Sasuke asked impatiently and Naruto sprang up from Sasuke's bed,

"got it!" the younger shouted and ran into the bathroom. Sasuke watched as naruto came back holding a tin of something, "now sit down!" Naruto ordered and let out a small laugh as Sasuke did as he was told, sitting on the bed staring at the dobe. Naruto moved over behind Sasuke and pulled the lid off the tin. "Face forward or I'll screw it up..." Naruto muttered as he put his hand in the contents of the tin and placing it on Sasukes hair.

Naruto moved his hands slowly on the raven's head as he spiked it up at the back and straightened out the bangs he always had hanging so perfectly. Sasuke would shiver every now and again as the blonde would occasionally touch his head where it tickled, the raven kinda liked it as well though so he wasn't complaining.

Once Naruto was done he practically grabbed Sasuke and yanked him out the room before legging it down the corridor once checking the time. Naruto had styled the Uchiha's hair amazingly and Sasuke was curious where he got the weird jell type stuff from, he knew he'd bring it up later but right now the only thing that bothered him was getting the group on time to avoid Kakashi's wrath for the second time in the past few days.

Sasuke and Naruto got to the big room where group had just started in about thirty seconds and ended up falling through the swinging doors flat onto the floor, causing everyone in the room to turn and burst into laughter.

"Hahaha what the fuck guys?!" Gaara shouted at the two teens lying on the floor tangled in each others limbs awkwardly.

_'God why is my heart beating so fast? And why am I feeling so nervous?' _Sasuke thought to himself as he lay with his face on the floor trying to hide the light blush that was forming, _'what the hell is going on?!'_

_'Mmm... Sasuke smells so nice... Wait what? Ugh there's that annoying feeling again, it feels like my stomach is doing jumping jacks!'_

"Sasuke! Naruto! Get up off the floor we have a session here!" Kakashi walked over cheerfully, _'He's in a good mood... Iruka must have let him off last night I'm guessing' _Naruto thought as him and Sasuke untangled themselves from each other and stood up. Naruto was well aware of Iruka and Kakashi's relationship and quite frankly it didn't bother him, at first he thought it was a bit strange but now it's just a normal thing for him. Whenever Kakashi has breaks he will find out wherever Iruka is, usually with Naruto around those times, and join whatever is going on.

Naruto was quite fond of Kakashi and Iruka as their playful antics would always bring happiness and laughter to a sad topic.

_"So Naruto.. I know that this is something you aren't looking forward too, believe me I know, but I need you to tell me about Kurama... You need to tell me what he was like, what your favourite things were about him" Iruka explained slowly and the blonde nodded in understanding._

_"w-well... Where do I start..." _

_Naruto was about a quarter way through his story when the tears came, Iruka has tried to make him calm down but in the end just hugged him and rubbed the blonde's back knowing from experience how painful it was to lose someone you loved. It was that moment when the brunettes boyfriend came walking into the room, completely unaware of the situation, shouting_

_"I don't see the problem in cannibals, I mean if they eat the body then who knows there was a murder?!" _

_"What about the bones?" Naruto said pulling away from Iruka and facing Kakashi, still sniffling. Kakashi stood still giving a moment of thought before screaming out_

_"CRUSH THEM UP AND SNORT THEM LIKE A MAN"_

_That had Naruto laughing for hours while the three talking and ate until Naruto had to go meet up with his friends. Ever since that day therapy for Naruto had never been that bad, Iruka and Kakashi looked out for him like parents and he respected that. They really were an interesting couple. _

Sasuke pulling on Naruto's arm for him to sit on the chair was what snapped him out of his memories. Glancing over at Sasuke who was sat next to where he was standing made Naruto realize that he should probably sit down as well.

"Alright kids, today I have an exciting idea for this session, and it's all about trust" Kakashi said from the front, moving his hands in a way that looked like he was trying to summon a rainbow at the word trust. "Let me explain," he said as he glanced at all the confused faces, "you will be getting into a pair with someone who you know but don't know particularly well, for example me and Gaara, we know each other from these group sessions and we've had some chats but I wouldn't say were bezzies or anything, no offense Gaara" Kakashi said chuckling as he heard the redhead scoff.

"Anyway you will simply stand in front of the person like this" Kakashi said as Iruka emerged from the side and stood in front of Kakashi meaning that the poor therapist was being used as a demonstration even though he knew he had work to get back too. "Take the other persons hands" Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hands and held them tight, "and lean back" Kakashi leaned back and as did Iruka until they were as far back as their arms would go, Kakashi and Iruka then used each other to pull themselves back up again. "Oh one more thing before you start, try and weigh the same or something could go horribly wrong."

Once the boring explanation had been given the group of teenagers instantly started pairing up and finding a space. Neji ended up with Sai, Kiba with Gaara, Ino and Sakura had no choice but to go together, Choji went with Shino and Lee ended up going with Shikamaru. This meant that the only two left were non other than Sasuke and Naruto.

"Guess I'm with you then, dobe.." Sasuke said quickly and stood up, finding a space as the blonde followed him. _'Why is my heart beating so fast? It's only a weird exorcise we have to do in group'_

"yeah it seems so" Naruto said once they got to their space and held out his hands. When Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's the blonde shot back making the raven to look over at him questionably. Naruto had jumped back because of the feeling when his and Sasuke's hands touched, the blonde had no idea what it meant and no idea why it kept happening, it just felt like there was a butterfly shooting through his chest and it freaked him out.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked a bit concerned but Naruto nodded and laughed, regaining the position they were in. Once again Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's and the sun kissed Uzumaki felt it, only this time it wasn't as strong. He felt like he was going to throw up though. The two leaned back ever so slowly but ended up gripping tightly onto each other for dear life as they let themselves fall backwards only to be caught by their feet meeting and their arms being unable to stretch any further.

"Well done you two!" Kakashi applauded the teenagers and then turned away to see the others.

"So... Wanna get back up now?" Naruto asked as he looked at the ceiling, his hands were getting sweaty and he really didn't want to fall on the floor again that day, as well as that his heart was beating so fast he thought it would explode out of his chest any moment.

"Yeah, on the count of three we pull each other up, one... two... Three!" Sasuke said and used Naruto's arms to pull himself up as the blonde did the same, however they never thought about the fact that Naruto's feet were practically on top of Sasuke's.

The next thing that happened was all in slow motion to the two, Sasuke had pulled Naruto up as he pulled himself up, but before he could realize that the dobe would end up in his face because of the way their feet were it was too late to do anything about it. Before the two could move out of the way, due to the amount of force it took to pull one another up, their lips smashed together in front of everyone for the whole group to see.

Naruto's heart was going so fast he thought Sasuke could hear it, Sasuke was feeling his stomach light on fire. The two quickly pulled away to get rid of the weird feeling and a blush soon was plastered upon each boys face. The whole room was still staring at them, unable to think of words to explain how they were feeling. Ino, as by far the biggest boy on boy fan in the world, practically fainted if it wasn't for Sakura catching her and shaking her awake.

Kakashi and Iruka were stood against the wall swallowing their laughs as one another squeezed out "I can't believe it worked" and "I know I never gave it a second though."

Once the group session had finished and everyone had gotten over the kiss, except Naruto and Sasuke who were secretly replaying it in their head, Kiba jumped up and blurted out, "dudes you's are coming to mine, we all need to bond!"

"yeah let's do it!" Naruto shouted breaking out his trance and jumping up with Kiba, the others in the little group nodded while the people that weren't got up and went to do something completely different.

"So I'll see you later then, Naruto?" Sasuke asked standing up and going to walk out before his wrist was grabbed by Gaara and Kiba. The raven turned around and looked at them.

"Dude, you're coming as well" Kiba said and Sasuke looked at him questionably,

"why?"

"Because you're a part of this group idiot, now come on, we have getting to know each other to do" Gaara said and dragged the confused Uchiha out the door followed by the rest. Sasuke didn't know why he was being excepted into the group, but he did know that it felt great.

**XxX**

"So! What do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked while she sat on the floor that was now covered with pillows brought from the others rooms as they were all planning to stay the night, they had Naruto force Shizune to work that night on their hall so that nobody else would snitch if they found them all in the same room laughing until morning.

"How about video games?" Gaara said opening a bag of crisps and offering one to Neji,

"nah too boyish!" Ino complained and Sakura agreed.

"I've got it!" Naruto said, everyone turned to look at him, "phobias, we say what we're afraid most of!"

"That... Is a genius idea! Go you blondie!" Kiba said laughing as he changed his position on the bed to get more comfortable.

The teens had created a small pillow floor with blankets stolen from the beds of their original rooms and gotten Shizune to get them some sweets and pop. They excuse was 'come on, if we're going to be stuck in here at least let us feel like we're having a sleepover' and of course, being the child lover and caring person she is, Shizune agreed to be in on the plan.

"I'll go first!" Ino said placing her hand in the air and everyone looked at her, "well I am scared of suffocating, I hate the idea of not being able to breath it just makes me shiver in fear." _'Who knew Ino was claustrophobic' _Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at the smiling blonde as she hugged her best friend and wished her luck. _'The people here are so nice as well... It really is just like a big family... I feel like they could replace my broken one...' _Sasuke thought as he gave a small smile.

Everyone learned new things about each other that they didn't know about. Shikamaru was scared of heights, Choji of horses, Sakura was scared of spiders and would have a panic attack if she ever saw one, Gaara was scared of being unhappy which was why he always tried his hardest to look happy despite knowing he had depression, Neji was scared of dying, Kiba was scared of cats which everyone found amusing but he kept insisting that they were the spawn of satan and would take over the world, soon leaving Naruto next up in line.

"Well Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he tilted his head slowly so the blonde would enter his line of sight.

"I'm scared of being alone, having nobody around me, having nobody to love me or nobody as my friends... It terrifies me" Naruto said slowly and moved closer to Sasuke as they were being forced to sleep next to each other. The two weren't as awkward as they thought they would be, they kinda just excepted the fact it was an accident and changed the subject.

"Monophobia..." Sasuke muttered then got elbowed by Naruto, "ouch! What was that for?"

"your turn!" Naruto grinned cheesily and Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his idiotic roommate,

"well I have a fear of failing... All my life I've been told I have to be better than Itachi, so I ended up giving myself a fear of failing, it's the only thing that worries me" he said calmly and Naruto thought to himself. _'Did Sasuke think he failed when he realized he lost his parents? Is that why he tried to die... I don't want Sasuke to die..' _The mere thought of Sasuke dying brought the blonde to tears and was soon swarmed by his group of friends asking him why he started crying, including Sasuke. Naruto would never admit it but he liked the attention off the Uchiha, and it was confusing the hell out of him, what did any of this mean?!

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished this :3 I know it's late stfu at least I got it done before Monday, I also have another story idea in mind and if you want to blame someone blame my friend Katelyn XD Well review if you liked it because all reviews are loved and make me feel so nice inside. Awhhh I love all you readers! dammit let me hug you! Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	11. My savior

**First video is finally up on my main youtube channel so if you go to my profile you'll find a link to that so after this go check it out! :D Uhm there isn't much I can say really on the subject of life other than I'm getting slightly more depressed every now and again and I'm panicking more but I'll be alright! The characters don't belong to me but the plot does! Oh yeah before we start I would like to say that I have officially decided to name the chapters and have named all of them along with the plan for them so I know that it should work! I will start now and put the chapter names in the start of the chapters so yay! Not much else to say other than on with the story! P.s sorry about the typos I might have in other chapters, I do know how to spell... I just type too fast... Like really fast xD I'm surprised I don't set my laptop on fire every time I update my Facebook status **

* * *

><p><em>"Do you think we should wake them up?" <em>

_"I dunno they look really comfy..."_

_"it's also soooooo cute!"_

_"Ino shut it we'll wake them up"_

_"but they are!"_

_"I'd hate to break it to you Ino, but Shikamaru's right, we will wake them up if we're too loud"_

_"but Sakura!" _

Naruto shifted slightly on his pillow and blanket mattress at the sound of whispers coming from the other side of the room. The blonde had managed to drift off into a light sleep for about an hour, an hour and a half if he was lucky. Not wanting to move too far away from the heat source to his right he groaned to motion for the whispers to shut the hell up and let him go back into his trance even though Naruto new he wouldn't get back to sleep, but that didn't mean he couldn't lie there and no nothing.

Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru froze at Naruto's groans. They all new from past times that when he was woken from his rare short sleeps he didn't want to move for god knows how long and if anyone made him move they would have a hell of a task.

"See! I told you we'd wake him up!" Shikamaru hissed at his blonde friend causing her to whimper and sink down back onto a bed,

"It's okay Ino" Sakura said walking over and sitting next to her trying to cheer her best friend up. Sakura hated seeing her friends miserable, she knew just how hard it was to be depressed for months on end so when she got put into therapy she promised she would try and make everyone happier.

After snuggling back into the weird heat source Naruto re-closed his eyes and let his mind wander, yet it somehow wandered to his raven haired roommate. _'Sasuke has such nice hair... It's so smooth... I wonder how he does it... His skin is so pale and so flawless... He's just like a porcelain doll... His eyes are so black, they always look so miserable and so unhappy... I wonder if I could ever make them show happiness... His plump lips... I wonder what it would be like... To... Kiss them...' _

The thought fired Naruto out of daydreams and away from whatever he was snuggling into which soon groaned after being used as a platform for Naruto to fire himself off. The strange heat source soon sat up and the blanket slid off its head, showing the same mess of perfect black hair Naruto had seen for the past few weeks. Naruto's heart skipped a beat once he realized that the human heater he was hugging for the whole of the night was Sasuke, the blonde still didn't know the real reason behind these weird acts of accidental affection he was showing towards his roommate.

Rubbing his eyes with his hands and then looking around, glaring, Sasuke ending in catching Naruto's eye.

"Dobe..." Sasuke said, his voice laced with sleep, "why did you kick me...?" He sounded so innocent, so sexy and so... So... Sasuke! At least he did according to Naruto who was staring dumbfound at the Uchiha. "Well..?" Sasuke asked again, impatiently.

_'Crap... Can't tell him I was thinking of kissing him! Why did I even think of that?! Arg! Think of an excuse!' _

"I uhh saw a bug" Naruto lied, adding a dusting motion to his arm to add effect, or at least get credit for acting if he was found guilty. Sasuke however, who couldn't be bothered for an argument in the morning, simply brushed it off not fully caring why he was used as a launch pad as long as he knew who did it, and he knew that the chances of it being Naruto probably waking up realizing they were hugging and freaking out and jumping back were pretty high. Sasuke knew that the two were hugging in their sleep. Sasuke was the reason it happened.

_"Come on just one more game! Pleeease!" Kiba begged as Gaara was sat on the bed throwing crisps at him,_

_"We have to go to bed, we'll get slaughtered if we're not up early enough to retreat back to our rooms with the help of Shizune" Neji explained as Kiba lay on his floor and ate the food that was being thrown at him like he was a dog. _

_"I don't wanna go to bed! I'm still hyper! I can't remember the last time I had fanta!" Kiba whined again and sat up putting his hands in his hair and sighing loudly to add effect of his boredom._

_"I asked if you wanted to play cards" Shikamaru mumbled as he put a card down on the pile. Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were playing black jack as Gaara and Neji were playing charades with Kiba but soon got bored as Kiba didn't really know fully how to play the stupid game. _

_"Cards is boring!" Kiba blurted out and lay back down on his bed._

_"Naruto." Neji said and the blonde nodded and stood up going over to his bag, _

_"on it" he said as he pulled out a packet of pills and popped one out and gave it to Kiba._

_"What's this?" The brunette asked as he took the pill in the palm of his hand and looked up and everyone as if they were planning on poisoning him other something even though he knew they were his best friends but they were in a mental hospital so it wouldn't hurt for him to question them or something._

_"Idiot, it's to calm you down" Naruto said, "just take it, nothing will happen to you" the blonde walked back over to the group and took his turn._

_Sighing and looking at the pill the brunette shrugged and swallowed it before looking around feeling his eyes get heavy. Shaking his head slightly, Kiba felt his body getting heavy and felt the need to lie down. "BASTARD" Kiba shouted out as he let his body fall back so he was lying on the bed, "they were..." Kiba yawned again and felt his eyes close, "sleeping pills..."_

_"Wished they worked that well on me" Naruto said laughing and finished his game with the group as Neji and Gaara took that time to fall asleep themselves._

_"They will in the end, dobe" Sasuke said chuckling as he took his turn, turning to look at Shikamaru who was by now passed out on Ino's shoulder. "Guess we should probably end the game here then..." Sasuke mumbled again and the girls nodded as Naruto tried helping Ino pull Shikamaru off her. _

_"Sasuke help!" Naruto complained as he tried pulling Shikamaru off Ino who at this point was being trapped as the pony tail wearing teen had fallen off her shoulder and onto her lap. _

_Giving a small chuckle at the scene in front of him the raven walked over and pulled Shikamaru gently off the blondes and lent him off to the side so he could sleep comfortably. "I always have to save the day don't I?" Sasuke asked jokingly as Ino and Sakura went off to where they were planning on sleeping, Sasuke sitting down on the blankets._

_"It's not my fault I'm weaker than you!" Naruto said pouting and moving to sit down next to the dark haired teen,_

_"I never said it was" Sasuke laughed, lying down and pulling a blanket over him and facing away from the blonde, Naruto doing the same but lying facing Sasuke's back. After a small mental argument with himself Sasuke turned over to face the blonde, Naruto had his eyes closed but Sasuke was sure he was still awake due to his insomnia. Closing his eyes again Sasuke shuffled closer to Naruto, placing an arm around the blonde carefully, eventually relaxing into his blonde roommate. _

_Naruto was still awake when Sasuke had done this, and had frozen up when the ravens arm was placed around him but soon relaxed into Sasuke's arm and shuffled slightly closer to him, his heart beating fast at every moment. The two ended up staying really close to each other in one another's arms for the whole night, Naruto being awake for most of it trying his hardest not to freak out or anything until he eventually drifted off into his light sleep. _

"Whatever you say dobe" Sasuke said, chuckling slightly, as he stood up and checked the time on the clock.

"hey Sasuke?"

"hm?"

"I need to go find Shizune and get my pills... I'll meet you back in the room okay?" Naruto stood up and kicked some of the blankets out the way.

"Yeah alright, I'll meet you back there in about ten minutes? I'll wake everyone up"

"Okay!" Naruto grinned and walked out the room in search of the dark haired nurse. On his way to Shizune's office Naruto ended up falling back into his random daydreams and started to think about why he had earlier thought of kissing his roommate. Being gay had never crossed the blonde's mind, he had never had physical attraction to anyone so he never even gave the chance a thought. Knocking on the door the woman came out smiling while she greeted him.

"Good morning Naruto, did you have a good night?"

"I had a great one, thanks! Do you have my pills?"

"Sure do" she said and handed him the tablets with a bottle of water. Smiling Naruto took them before wiping his face with his sleeve and looking back up at her.

"...Shizune?" He asked slowly, not really sure how to address the situation,

"yes dear?" Shizune said, looking at him slightly worried,

"...I need help"

"what about? Here, come into my office and we'll talk" she said and took Naruto's hand and pulled him into the room filled with medical stuff and patients stats. She sat down on a chair and Naruto sat down opposite here. "Now my guess is Iruka isn't the best with advice with what you need right now, am I correct?"

"Yeah..." Naruto said giving a small nod,

"hm.. I see... I will try my best" She said smiling and Naruto sighed and nodded, placing his head in his hands then looking back up at her and blurting out,

"I think I'm in love with my roommate!"

"You mean Sasuke? The one who was suicidal?" She asked, a lot calmer than Naruto had expected.

"...yeah..."

Shizune gave a small chuckle and moves so her head was propped up on her hands, she spent the next ten minutes explaining to Naruto about how to deal with a crush and do's and don'ts of flirting and getting someones attention. This was where she realized that Naruto had no idea about anything to do with love and relationships, she secretly hoped that Sasuke had some experience or it might not work as well as she hoped it would.

On the way back to the room Naruto was thinking about the excuses he would have to use to answer Sasuke on why he was so late when he told his roommate that he would be back in about ten minutes. While stuck in these daydreams Naruto walked into a group of older boy standing in the corridor.

Instantly the boy tried to apology to the older men to avoid getting into a whole load of drama and to keep his life but the men didn't want an apology.

"Watch where you're going got it?!" One of them spat in Naruto's face as they pinned him up against a wall and smirked, Naruto felt fear surging through him as the men pinned him against the wall, knowing that he wouldn't get out of this easily. When Naruto didn't answer the men he got pulled back and slammed into the wall for a second time causing the blonde to groan in pain. The other two men were smirking evilly as Naruto was shaking in fear of being killed because when you're in a crazy house then it doesn't matter who you kill because nobody else will find out.

"HEY!"

Naruto felt like he had just been freed from a angry lion cage when he heard Sasuke calling from the hallway. Sasuke had gotten bored waiting and had went on a walk when he saw Naruto being held hostage by the older men. Once the Uchiha saw Naruto he didn't think twice about anything all he knew was he had to save him.

The men turned around and glared at Sasuke, dropping Naruto to the floor and slowly making their way over to Sasuke. "What do you want, kid?!"

Sasuke smirked and ducked as one of them threw a punch at him, as the raven ducked he swung his leg out knocking one of the men to the floor. Standing up quickly and dodging more swings, Sasuke jumped on the other guys head and kicked his face before running up and jumping on another's back, clinging on as he was swung around, continuously smashing the guys face with his fist until he was smashed into the wall and thrown across the room.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted making the men look back at him and growl,

"NARUTO GO GET HELP! NOW!" Sasuke shouted, standing up even though his head was pounding and his legs were shaking and throwing himself at the men who were only a few years older than the two.

Naruto nodded and ran off as fast as he could, skidding across the floor until he bounded into Shizune's office dragging her out. Naruto, who was almost having a panic attack, dragged her to where the crime was held, however instead of seeing Sasuke smiling and checking his nails with beat up men around him, they saw Sasuke lying limp on the floor surrounded by his own blood.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! HOW MANY PEOPLE HATE ME NOW?! I KNOW IM A EVIL BITCH BUT HAHAHAHAHHA LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!<strong>


End file.
